Stuck on you
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: A potions accident leaves Snape and Hermione stuck together with no way to reverse the effects for a year. Will they survive or end up killing each other. M for later chapters HGxSS, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning boys" Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down in the great hall between Ron and Harry.

"Morning" came the tired reply of both boys.

"Did you finish your assignment for potions, it's due today you know." She said in a matter of fact way

"Shit, I forgot all about that" Harry mumbled

"Same here," came the voice of Ron.

Hermione looked to her friends in disbelief, "I really wish you would grow up a bit, this is our last

year."

Harry was the first to speak "We've got other things to do Hermione, yes I agree, work is important but

you have to live a little bit too."

She finished her juice with a long swig and stood "Maybe I do have other things to do besides school

work, but when it comes down to everything, my grades will decide my future, which is more

important then some stupid sport or relationships." she spat angrily

She grabbed a piece of bacon and headed for the door.

"Hermione" Ron yelled as he went after her. "We didn't mean anything by it, it's just...we think you

should have a little fun sometimes."

"I do have fun Ron, I just know what I need to do to get somewhere in life." With that she turned and

walked away , heading for potions class.

Snape stood in front of the class

"Today we will be brewing, each student will have their own potion to brew, so there will be no helping

each other." He glanced at Hermione and Neville.

"The potion you are to brew will appear in front of you momentarily." within second little scrolls

appeared in front of the students. "No talking and get to work."

The class went surprisingly uneventfully, nothing blew up or spilled.

"Bring your finished potion to my desk, clean up and you are dismissed...except Miss Granger"

The class brought up their potions and left, Hermione packed up her stuff and went to Snape's desk.

"Miss Granger, as much as this pains me, I need you to help me in my labs, the hospital wing is in dire

need to be restocked by morning. You are the only student I trust to not ruin anything, can you be here

at 8 p.m.."

Hermione was shocked, the professor wanted her help.

"I'll be happy to professor... see you tonight" She picked up her bag and started to walk away when

suddenly she was hit hard being knocked onto Snape's desk , the various potions the class created went

everywhere, including Hermione and Snape.

When Hermione finally sat up, she was face to face with Neville.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I was trying to get my potion up to Professor Snape's desk and I guess I didn't

see you."

Snape was furious "Longbottom, detention for a week with Filtch for not paying attention and I'm

docking you 20 points." Neville ran from the room leaving a messy Hermione and Snape.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you head to the perfects bathroom and get these potions off of you skin. There

is no telling what the mixture of these potions will cause."

Hermione nodded her head and slipped off the professors desk, grabbed her bag and started to walk

out. 10 feet later she was stuck, unable to move from the spot.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

"Professor I seem to be stuck, I cant get past this point."

Snape stood and walked over to Hermione, "Try to leave again," Hermione started to walk and once

again got 10 feet away and was blocked."

"Whats going on professor?"

Snape shook his head, "I'm not sure Miss Granger, he turned and started walking towards his desk to

figure it out," as he was walking he heard her scream, he looked over his shoulder to see her standing

there wide eyed.

"Whats the problem now Granger?

"Sir, can you walk and look at me at the same time?" He rolled his eye's and started walking, he

watched in horror to see her being dragged behind him, never more then 10 feet away.

"SHIT" he roared. "We need to see the headmaster, NOW!!!" he cast a quick cleaning spell on the

both of them and walked out the room, Hermione trying to keep up instead of being dragged through

the halls.

"Sugar doodles" Snape bellowed and the gargoyle opened and allowed entrance.

Snape stormed into the headmaster's office without knocking.

"Sir, there was an accident in potions and apparently granger and I are stuck together"

Dumbledor laughed "You don't appear to be stuck together"

Snape stood and started walking, telling Hermione to stay put. Snape got 10 feet away when Hermione

started to be pulled after him.

The headmaster's mouth dropped "What happen to cause this and how long will it last?"

Again Snape rolled his eye's "Longbottom ran into Hermione, successfully knocking her on to my desk

where the potions from todays class were, the potions mixed and went all over the both of us." he

paused for a moment "Sir, one of the potions was the year long potion, and two were different binding

potions"

Hermione looked to Snape, mouth wide, "YOU MEAN WE ARE STUCK TOGETHER FOR A

YEAR!!!!! she yelled.

Snape looked to the ground running his hands across his face.

"Headmaster" Snape started "The parents will not be thrilled when they find out a 17 year old student

is stuck to HER, 39 yr old MALE professor.

"18" she said in a soft, still shocked voice. "I'm 18, time turner aged me a bit."

"Severus, is there anything you can do to separate you as soon as possible." Dumbledor asked

Snape shook his head, "There is no reversing the year long potion." We are stuck together for a year."

Hermione who was keeping strong the entire time fainted.

"Well if nothing can be done, I'll have Miss Granger's stuff moved to you rooms and have a bed set up

next to yours. In the time being, revive Miss Granger and take her to the great hall for dinner, I'll put

another chair next to you at the front table."

Snape nodded and woke Hermione up "Come along Miss Granger, nothing can be done about this, we

both need to eat and try to figure this out."

Hermione stood and quietly followed Severus to the great hall and up to the front table where an extra

chair was waiting for her.

The hall was silent as the pair sat down , she dared to look up only to see every eye in the room on

them, teachers included.

Harry and Ron's mouth were hanging open in disbelief.

Snape leaned closer to Hermione, "Dumbledor is going to make an announcement that way it hopefully

we will be left alone and not questioned every two minutes. She simply nodded and started to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to say that I will be attempting to do a chapter a day. I have 2 other story's going right now and I have managed to keep them caught up. Thanks for the wonderful reviees so far and I will try my best no to disappoint. Happy reading.

LAST TIME:

Snape leaned closer to Hermione, "Dumbledore is going to make an announcement that way it

hopefully we will be left alone and not questioned every two minutes." She simply nodded and started

to eat.

NOW:

Dumbledore stood at the head table waiting to get everyones attention.

"Student's, If I can have your attention please." He waited till all eyes were on him.

"You have probably noticed Miss Granger is sitting at the head table with Professor Snape" the hall

went completely quiet.

"There was a potions accident shortly after class ended and unfortunately Professor Snape and Miss

Granger were victims in this accident. The 7th year class created a variety of potions today and due to

the accident our Potions Professor and head girl will be spending a lot of time together.

The head girl will be living in the professors quarters for the next year. I expect all the students in

Hogwart's to be responsible and respectable as this is a situation that cannot be changed."

The hall was still silent "I would like to ask that Misters Potter and Weasley come to my office as soon

as dinner is over. Enjoy the rest of your meal and have a good night."

30 minutes later, Ron and Harry made their way up to the headmasters office. Once inside they

immediately notice Hermione and Snape were already there. Dumbledore asked the boys to sit down

so he could further explain the situation. "I've asked you here to night to fill you in on the details.

Hermione and Severus were splattered by 3 potions. The year long potion and two binding potions, The

combination of the 2 binding potions altered when they mixed and therefore we have no way to

separate the binding. The year long potion mixed with the binding potions thus making the binding

last a year."

"Sir" Harry interrupted, "They are sitting 5 feet apart, how can they be bound?"

Severus stood and started walking away from Hermione, who was looking at the floor in thought.

The boys were watching him and when he hit 10 feet , Hermione slid off the chair and fell flat on her

butt. Severus continued to walk dragging Hermione behind him.

"You ass" she yelled "you could have warned me." The office erupted into laughter, well everyone

except Hermione.

A few minutes later Dumbledore stood, "I think its time we tuck in, Hermione needs time to get use to

her new living quarters. Severus, the potions for the hospital wing can wait a day, I think you and Miss

Granger need to sit and figure things out." They all agreed and left for the night.

Severus entered his rooms closely followed by Hermione. "Miss Granger, you will be sleeping in the

bed next to mine, your stuff has already been moved in to my rooms." Hermione was a tad

uncomfortable with the fact that she was going to be sleeping so close the the bat of the dungeons.

"Professor, I did think of something that we need to figure out rather quickly," Snape motioned his

hand for her to sit.

"Do you still get summoned to death eater meetings? I know its a question I normally shouldn't ask but

given the circumstances...I think we need a plan."

"Miss Granger, when I get summoned you will take an invisibility potion, just remember to not let

anyone bump into you and stay as close to me as possible. If it appears that I'm to be punished for

something stand away from me and don't interfere. I have a feeling I will be called soon because of the

speech in the great hall, The dark lord will know I'm close to you and will probably try to use this to

his advantage in some way."

Hermione nodded and stood, walked to her trunk pulling out some clothes and walked towards the

bathroom, forgetting that Severus couldn't be more then 10 foot away until she heard a thump, when

she turned she busted out laughing at the sight of severus sitting on the floor with a look of pure hate.

"Oh, I forgot" was all she could manage gasping for air through her laughter.

"If you find this funny Granger must I remind you that I will be in the bathroom with you as you

shower" her face paled, it was his turn to laugh.

After a few moments she realized there was no choice in the matter and Severus followed her into the

bathroom. She started the water for the shower and looked to Severus who was standing there looking

bored. "Ummm, Professor, can you turn around so I can get undressed?"

"You have nothing I haven't seen before Miss Granger, but yes, I will turn around."

He turned to the opposite wall and was looking at his nails in boredom, Until he notice the mirror in

front of him. He smirked and thought to himself, "One little look wont hurt anything, she is 18." He

shifted slightly to the left where he could get a get a view of her. He was shocked at what he saw, she

wasn't the skinny little girl he thought she was, she no longer had the figure of a 2x4, but the figure of a

woman, and as bad as he wanted to tare his eyes away, he couldn't.

She stepped into the shower breaking his view of her, which was a welcome thing considering he was

unable to stop looking by himself. After 10 minute's he heard the water start to slow.

"Miss Granger, leave the water on, I need a shower as well." Hermione grabbed the big towel,wrapped

it around herself tightly and stepped out to see Severus already undressed with a towel wrapped around

his waist. Her eyes wondered down his body before quickly looking up, she cleared her throat and

stepped aside allowing him to step in the shower. He smirked to himself as soon as he was out of her

sight, flung his towel over the rod and started to shower. She got herself dressed in a long emerald

green silk night gown, still thinking about what she saw "Where the hell did he get a body like that, he

actually has muscles under those robes" she thought to herself. Severus soon finished and wrapped the

towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. He pause for a minute noticing her night

gown was a slytherin color, " Green, Miss Granger, I never would have believed it without seeing it."

She shrugged he shoulder, "My favorite color is all." and they both walked back into the bedroom. He

went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, "Miss Granger, can you please turn around so I can

get dressed" and with a smirk on her face "Nothing I havn't seen before Professor." which left his

mouth open in shock.

A/N: I will try to update daily, the first couple chapters are probably a little slow but will get better. Thanks for all the replies. Also, Snape will be funny when he isnt in public as in the side no one ever see's. Just to let you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"Miss Granger, can you please turn around so I can

get dressed" and with a smirk on her face "Nothing I havn't seen before Professor." which left his

mouth open in shock.

Now:

Severus woke up his usual time the next morning, early. He leaned over to the bed Hermione was in to

wake her up. "Miss Granger, get up." she didn't move "Miss Granger" he said is a slightly louder tone,

but again she didn't stir. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minute's when suddenly an idea came

to him. He stripped off his shirt and climbed into the bed with her, snuggled under the covers and put

his arm around her. He lay there for a few minutes, intending on pranking her right away, but instead

he was enjoying how she felt in his arms. He found himself looking at her not as teacher and student

but as man and woman. She turned over and snuggled into him and sighed. Soon both were

comfortable and sleeping. Sometime later he woke up to feeling someone kissing his chest, looking

over he noticed she was still asleep but seemed to be enjoying his chest "Hmmm, wonder who she's

dreaming about?" he thought to himself. He let her continue in hope of her saying a name so he

would know who she fancied but the name that came out of her mouth wasn't the one he was expecting

"mmmm, Severus, harder." he paled. "I must be delusional" he thought to himself. Not mor ethen a

minute later, her eyes popped open and noticed she was in the arms of Severus, who appeared to still be

asleep. "OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT" she said to herself, not wanting to wake him. Severus

wasn't asleep, in fact he was well aware that she was awake and afraid to move, he could tell by the

way she tensed up. "Time for some fun" he thought to himself. He started to groan in a very sensual

way, causing her to tense even more "yes Hermione, just like that, maybe just a little harder." at that

she freaked. "Wake up" she yelled. He opened his eyes to a very flustered looking Granger. "What

are you doing in my bed?" in a panicked voice. "Hermione, I'll ask you to keep your voice down as you

were the one who pulled me into your bed last night, I was simply to exhausted to fight you, so I slept."

he looked down to his bare chest "Why did you take off my shirt?" in a fake worried voice.

"I-I-I didn't realize" she said looking down "I'm sorry professor". He sat up and found his shirt laying

at the end of the bed and put it back on. "Lets just forget about this and get ready for the day" he said ,

in which Hermione shook her head in agreement. They were both silent as they got ready, Severus

couldn't help that whether he liked it or not, he was turned on by what he heard as she slept, unaware

that the girl standing 10 feet away was also sorting out the same thoughts in her mind. The day went

by slowly for both of them, she was bored not being able to attend classes and he was frustrated on how

he couldnt stop thinking about the girl he was stuck with for a year. He needed to talk to her...Tonight.

Later that night, in Severus living room, he was thinking of what to say to her, when suddenly his arm

stated to burn, he was being summoned. "Miss Granger", but he was cut off, "I know professor, I felt

it to." at that he was shocked, "You felt me getting summoned" she nodded, "my arm started to burn.

He handed her the invisibility potion, which she drank quickly as he pulled out his mask and robes.

"Remember, make absolutely no noise, no matter what." she agreed and within seconds she was

invisible. She grabbed his hand to let him know where she was, he wrapped his arms around her and

disappeared with a pop.

A/N : This is a short chapter, im not feeling well today so my brain isnt working right.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Nessa inwe

I hope you mean the living room in Spinner's End, because YOU CANNOT APPARATE NOR DISAPPARATE ANYWHERE IN HOGWARTS OR THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS.

I am aware of this little detail, however, I felt it easier for the story to have that ability in Severus room. Can you imagine having to pull and invisible girl through the castle, off the grounds and apparate with out any one noticing.

Also, I just want to say thanks for the reviews. I may take a few days to add a chapter, depending if I can get this sinus thing under control soon. Take care


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME:

"Remember, make absolutely no noise, no matter what." she agreed and within seconds she was

invisible. She grabbed his hand to let him know where she was, he wrapped his arms around her and

disappeared with a pop

NOW:

When they arrived, he let go of her quickly so no one would notice him holding someone. As they

walked to the manor he decided to warn her before they got there. "I will more then likely be tortured a

bit. I am concerned that you will be able to feel it considering you could feel me being summoned. If

you feel it, it is vital that you don't scream or make any noise, I will stand in a position that if I'm called

to the center you will have some space to react with out touching anyone while still being within the 10

foot area, being dragged and crucio'd at the same time would be worse."

"I wont make any noise, I think I'm strong enough to control myself" she said in a slightly worried

voice.

"One more thing before we get in there, when I go to leave, you must follow me, I wont be able to call

you or feel around everywhere within a 10 foot circle to find you. When We reach the apperation point

just grab me and we will go."

"Yes sir" is all she said before they walked in.

Hermione walked directly behind Severus to avoid being accidentally bumped into by someone. She

wasn't really scared until they walked into a room where no less then 15 other death eaters stood, all

waiting for the Dark Lord to make his appearance.

There was only light conversation going around the room, Severus was standing quietly listening to the

people around him talk, listening for any information that he possibly didn't know.

5 minutes after arriving, the group silenced and stood in a half circle in front of a elegant throne type

chair, Severus stood at the end of the half circle to give Hermione room to stand away from everyone

if he was called to the center, which he was positive he would be.

The dark Lord walked in and sat in his chair, the death eaters all bowed low and waited for him to

speak.

"I have found some rather interesting news today" He said looking around, "apparently one of you is to

be spending a lot of time with the Mud blood Hermione Granger." He stopped looking around and

focused his eyes on Severus. "Approach Severus."

Severus stepped forward and bowed low , kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robe. "I hear that you

will be spending much time with the Mud blood Severus"

"Yes Sir, I will" he said in a very serious voice. "Very well...since she is friends with Potter, I want

you to listen to her conversations for anything that may tell of their plans. Is that going to be a

problem?"

" I will listen to everything I can, but it may not be much as she hardly talks to me or around me"

Severus stated

"Crucio" The snake like man shouted, and Severus dropped to the floor, unaware that Hermione had

also Felt the effects and dropped to the floor with out a sound. She twitched and felt the pain like she

was being stabbed, biting her bottom lip to hold in any scream she wanted to do so badly.

To both their luck, The Dark Lord ended the curse within a minute.

"Severus, you will find all information you can is that understood"

"Yes my lord," Severus replied while trying to stand.

Hermione was still in pain but not to the extent she was a few minutes prior, she stood slowly as her

legs were still shaky, she was sweating uncontrollably and blood was coming from the cuts that were

covering her body.

The meeting was dismissed and Hermione followed Severus as quick as she could, when they got to an

apparation point, he felt a weight fall against him, and he wrapped his arms quickly around her then

apparated back to Severus's room.

When they arrived he noticed she wasn't speaking and had very little muscle strength. He laid her

down on his bed and grabbed the potion to counteract the invisibility potion. A few minutes after

pouring the liquid down her throat, she appeared and he instantly noticed she was covered in cuts, she

was also shivering probably due to shock and he need to get her warm and clean to inspect her damage,

after all she was considerably smaller the he was and not use to being tortured like he was. Thinking of

the consequences, he couldn't care less, he knew what he had to do, so he stripped her naked, then

himself and carried her to the bathroom.

He turned the water of the shower on hot but not scolding and stepped in lowering himself to the floor

as carefully as he could since he was holding her as well. He positioned her between his legs, her back

to his chest and started washing the blood from her body and his. Once he determined her damage

could be healed with a simple potion that he brought in with them, he poured some of the potion down

her throat then drank the rest himself. Severus started to grow tired from the potions effects and

quickly gathered Hermione in his arms, he turned the water off and cast a drying spell that took most of

the energy he had left. He stumbled into the bedroom growing to weak to do anything more then to

get them to bed and covered. He put her in his bed and laid down next to her, pulled the blankets over

them, His last thoughts before the darkness took over was "She is gonna flip when she wakes up naked

in my bed," he smirked and passed out.

A/N: I am feeling a slight bit better, I was going to update tonight but I'll be in a tattoo shop for 5 hours so I just did it early. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the get wells.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Also, I know Snape and Hermione aren't acting like you would expect in the movies. Hermione is a little more forward and the reason is because she is tired of people thinking she doesn't know how to have fun. Thanks for reading

LAST TIME:

He put her in his bed and laid down next to her, pulled the blankets over

them, His last thoughts before the darkness took over was "She is gonna flip when she wakes up naked

in my bed," he smirked and passed out.

NOW:

Severus did indeed wake up a bit earlier the Hermione, but stayed still, he wanted her reaction, she was

his new entertainment, Yes he was a git during classes, but the side the students never saw, was a man

who liked to have fun, he would laugh to himself sometimes, kinda felt like superman, greasy git by

day, normal guy by night. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see Hermione open her eyes and glance

up at him, she could tell by his smirk that he was waiting for her reaction, her own inward smirk

appeared, "He wants reaction, reaction he gets" she thought to herself. She reached over to him, eyes

still closed, still appearing to be be asleep, and ran her hand up his thigh, Severus entire body stiffened

up, but he remained with his eyes closed. Hermione wasn't concerned, she had actually had a bit of a

crush on him, to her he was smart, good looking, he was the dark bad boy that had captivated her. Her

hand ran up his hip on onto his stomach where she was softly caressed his skin, Severus was in mild

shock, her hand felt good and he found himself wanting to allow her to do whatever she wanted. He

knew that she could never want him, so he decided to just relax and enjoy her actions until she woke up

and realized what she was doing. He didn't mind her age, she was an adult after all and she was more

his speed so to speak then most of the witches his age. Hermione could feel him relax under her touch,

she unknowing to Severus was also enjoying the feel of him, so she decided to continue until he

stopped her, after all he was awake and would stop her if she went to far on him. She scooted closer to

him, still acting like she was asleep and threw her leg over his, her breast were flush against him and he

could feel her woman hood pressed against his hip. She started to slowly rock back and forth, causing

Severus to moan lightly. That turned her on more then she thought it could, she wanted him and by the

way he was not stopping her, he wanted her too. She slowly moved her hand down his stomach, over

his hip again and onto his inner thigh. Severus could feel her getting wetter as she rubbed herself

against his leg and he had to stop her before she went to far. "Hermione, wake up" he said in a low

voice. She didn't want to stop and knew he didn't either. She shifted her weight, eyes still closed and

was now laying on top of him, she could feel his erection and decided to rub her body against him,

getting another moan from him, it was enough to cause her to moan as well. She opened her eyes

slowly and was met by a pair of black eyes full of lust. She moved her head to the top of his shoulder,

her mouth was mere inches from his ear. "I've been awake for the entire time, just to let you know"

she said.

Severus could take a hint and with those words he moved his hands to her back, pulling her closer into

him. Their lips met in an intense kiss, as she continued to rub her body against his.

"Hermione, if you continue this, I wont be able to stop" she smiled at him and in a lust full voice

replied "good, I don't want you to stop". With that her flipped them over to where he was now on top

of her. He pushed his erection, that was now throbbing painfully against her core, rubbing her lit with

his penis causing both to moan deeply. "Severus, I need you inside me, now" He used his knees to

separate her legs and pushed the head of his penis inside her. "Are you absolutely sure about this" she

Nodded and he pushed slowly inside her, taking her virginity. He was expecting her to scream from the

pain but instead she moaned deeply, He was in heaven, she was so tight and he couldn't help but to

moan with her. He started to speed up, pushing deeper and harder inside of her. "Severus, I need you

to do something for me, I need you to fuck me from behind" he didn't need to be told twice and with a

swift movement she was on her knees to which he quickly reentered her. She was meeting him thrust

for thrust, their breathing was getting rugged and short, He could feel he was getting close and by her

actions, she was too. He pumped harder and harder, deeper and deeper, she was so full and had taken

all of him inside.. "Hermione, I cant hold it any longer" he said in between breaths. "Severus, I need

you to pull my hair," He reached up and twisted his hand into her hair, as he did what she asked, she

moaned loudly "Oh fuck, I'm cuming," she started to tighten around him, he plunged into her harder

being milked by her body, he spilled deep inside her. He collapsed on the bed next to her and both feel

back asleep, both had used more energy then either of their bodies were ready to but to them, it was

worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To

Aoden Half-elven

I respect your review and please understand this will not be just another smut story. I wrote this next chapter 2 days ago that explained some of her behavior. The authors note I put in was just a way of saying I knew it wasn't the behavior everyone would expect until I got this chapter posted. This story will have more to it then 2 people stuck together and humping every chance they get. Give it time, this story will slowly unfold. There will be sex, I wont lie and say there wont be. Its just how I plan this story to happen. I will not put a lot of drama in it, while some is good, real life is always full of drama and heartbreak. I prefere to write happy thoughts, in my story people wont die unless its moldie voldie, people will get mad but not so angry that friendships are ruined. If you are expecting lots of dark themes and drama, this is not the story for you. Hope that clears things up

I also want to say thanks for all the reviews out there. I do read them all and appreciate them. Also Happy Thanksgiving

Now on with the story

A few hours later, Hermione and Severus woke up, knowing they had to pay a visit to the headmaster to

recall the events of the death eater meeting. The situation that should have been awkward between

them in fact wasn't at all. They dressed and started towards Dumbledore's office. They reached the

gargoyle and Severus said the password "sugar cookies", the gargoyle moved allowing them entrance.

They reached the big wooden door and knocked. "enter" came the voice of Dumbledore. The door

opened and the pair went in and sat down.

"I was summoned last night, and apparently The dark lord knows that I am going to be close to Miss

Granger for a time. He wants me to spy on her and gather any information I can on Potter and his

plans.""I see" came Dumbledore " I guess we will give you false information when it

comes time to report. How did you take Miss Granger without being seen?"

"I used an invisibility potion on Miss Granger, and will continue to do it that way when we get

summoned." Replied Severus

"Sir" Hermione spoke for the first time " When Severus was summoned, I felt the same pain he did, I

knew he was summoned before he even said anything, I also could feel any torture he had to endure."

Dumbledore's eye quirked " You can feel the pain he goes through, were you subject to any curses last

night?"

"Yes" said Severus, "I received the Crucio curse last night, luckily the curse only held a minute

or so. I was able to heal her when we got back to my rooms last night." Dumbledore nodded "Well, it

seems this year will be tougher then expected for you both, I will expect you to try and avoid anything

that may cause punishment as Hermione is not use to the things you are Severus. Remember if you

need anything, my office is always open. I would like to arrange weekly meeting to discuss the

situation and to make sure things are going as well as expected." Hermione and severus nodded in

agreement.

"I would also like to talk about Miss Granger's class situation." Severus started "I can teach her the

lessons assigned, or we can set up times when I don't have classes to meet with whatever teacher she

needs." Dumbledore though for a moment, "I think that is the best plan of action at this point to

continue her education, Is there any other questions that you or Miss Granger have for me?"

Hermione shook her head no, but Severus did have one more question."Sir" Severus began "As

you know, I usually go out on the weekends and was wondering if I could have you permission for

Hermione to come with me, as we are stuck together it would quite impossible for me to leave her

behind." Dumbledore looked between the pair, "I have no problem with it, after all Hermione is of age"

he paused for a moment "I will allow it under one condition, Severus you are to protect Hermione

when you go out, as long as that's agreed, I see no reason to deny your request."

Severus gave a curt nod and stood to leave followed by Hermione."I'll see you both this time next

week unless something come's up" Dumbledore stated. The pair both nodded and left the office

heading for the great hall, they had used a lot of energy the last night, through pleasure and pain, and

both were starving. They entered the great hall and went straight to the head table, there were still

stares and pointing fingers, but they ignored them all."So, when you go out, where do you go?"

Hermione asked"I go to muggle clubs so nobody knows me, believe it or not, I like to have a good time

as you noticed this morning" he smirked wiggling his eye brows where only she could see. "I have to

act like a git in classes or the students are care free and blow stuff up, By being snarky and cruel,

everyone is afraid to make many mistakes." Hermione nodded "So do you dance at these clubs?",

Severus smiled, "You'll find out tonight because we are going out, being tonight is Friday." She looked

to him like she was scared, "I don't dance Severus, I've never been to a club, you'll have to show me

what to do and give me advice on what to wear since you have been to this club before." He nodded

and they continued to eat, not paying attention to anyone who might be watching them. In fact, there

were a few pairs of eyes on them, all noticing the pair seemed comfortable around each other. Severus

waited for Hermione to finish eating still carrying a light conversation with each other, every once in a

while the couple would slip, showing that they were possibly more then just 2 people stuck in a bad

situation, Hermione would pat his hand in a friendly way and a few time's Severus had tucked a stray

lock of curls behind her ear for her. Most of the teachers had finished their meal and left the great hall

and the students slowly followed suit. When Severus was sure their conversation would not be over

heard, he scooted closer towards her, "I need to ask you, how do you feel about what happened this

morning?" she turned her head slightly to him "I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now, The

boys my age are idiots and I hate having to dumb up a conversation just to talk to them. I have no

regrets. What about you?"He pondered his answer for a moment "I've never had an attraction towards

a student before, You were different, your actually more on my level then most witches my age, When

found out you were of age, I decided to let you see that I am a normal man, not just the bat of the

dungeons. I also have no regrets, but feel this is best left between us." Hermione smiled "Dumbledore

will find out you know, he knows everything." Severus let out a small chuckle, "You are more then

likely right, he does seem to have a ……way about things like this." Both were slightly chuckling

and didn't notice Dumbledore walk behind them "Your right, you know, I do find out everything, and

in this case, I noticed when you were in my office." Severus and Hermione were horrified, both

looking at each other with the "what the hell do we say" look. "I should let you know, that given

the circumstances, I am okay with this, you both match on many levels, Just keep it quiet as possible."

Dumbledore smiled at them and walked away leaving Hermione and Severus with shocked expression

on their face. "Well then" Severus started "Lets head back to the rooms and get ready for the night,"

Hermione was still lost for words , Dumbledore knew, and he was okay with everything, she couldn't

speak at that moment so she just nodded her head and stood to follow Severus out of the hall and back

to his rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Severus got back to his rooms and started getting ready for the night. Hermione was

starting to get nervous, she had never been to a club before and never imagined her first time to a club

of all place would be with her potions professor turned lover. Severus dug through her clothes looking

for something that would be suitable, after 5 minutes of digging he found a simple black dress, it was

tight in the top but slightly flowing in the bottom, it had spaghetti straps and went about 3 inches above

her knee. Severus slid on a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt, then tied up his hair in a pony tail

that fell slightly down his back. To her it was odd not seeing him in his robes but it was a nice change.

She had to admit, he looked good and was starting to get excited about going. She slipped on the dress

and a pair of nice black heels, she charmed her hair to be in her words "cute". Standing side by side in

the mirror, they looked dark yet attractive. Confident in how they looked, he held out his arm and

apperated to an alley close to the club.

Severus held Hermione's arm tight as they walked passed the muggles waiting in line and straight to the

big man at the door.

"Ah, Severus, nice to see you tonight" as he glanced down to Hermione " You have a friend tonight I

see." Severus smirked "Yes, I have a friend with me and I am quite attached to this one." Hermione

couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. The big man stepped aside allow the couple to enter.

The club was dimly lit and the music was blasting from all four corners of the club. Hermione was

taking it all in, she half expected to see a bunch of Randy teenagers grinding to some fast hip hop type

music, but what she saw was different, while the crown was mostly young, she couldn't help but notice

there were people of all age's. Severus took her to the bar. He always got a drink as soon as he walked

in, it relaxed him. "What will ya have tonight Severus?" the bartender asked. "I'll take a Whiskey and

she will have a Brandy" the bartender nodded and went to work making their drinks.

"I'm not old enough to drink you know" she said to Severus smiling. "You are with me and tonight,

you are old enough" he said with a devilish smile, causing her to blush a little. The couple sat down

waiting for the drinks "Can I ask you something?" directing the question to Hermione, instead of

words she just nodded " This morning, you asked me to pull your hair from behind, How would you

know something like that?" She began to answer but the bartender came back with the drinks. As soon

as he walked away, Hermione turned to Severus. "Do you remember what I told you this morning in

the great hall, the part when I told you about my crush?"

Severus nodded "Well along with the crush, I use to have dreams about what it would be like with you,

and every single dream would have us doing well...slightly rough stuff. I found that when I woke

up, I liked the roughness in our sex and this morning gave me the perfect opportunity to see if I would

really like it or if it were only in my dreams." Severus was floored, he never imagined she would have

dreams like that about him, "Well Hermione, was it what you thought it would be?" he said with a

smirk, not to be out done she let off a smirk that only a true slytherin should possess "It was better"

she said with a slight bit of flirtiness in her voice. A song started to play that Severus heard a few

weeks earlier start to play, yes it was muggle but he liked the beat to it. He stood and held out his hand

"dance with me." it wasn't a question but a demand. "I must warn you, I don't know how to dance" he

laughed at her, she seemed scared. "come now, you didn't seem this worried when I was summoned"

she realized how stupid she looked, took his hand and followed him to the middle of the room. He

wrapped his arms around her, the song wasn't slow but wasn't fast either. He slid his knee between her

legs and pulled her close. He started moving to the music, guiding her as they went along. The song

he was strangely fascinated with was paralyzer by a band called finger eleven. The intro music died and

the lyrics began:

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Half way through the song she was really starting to get into it, he was great to dance with and she was

having a blast. The couple was deeply involved with each other, feeling the others body move against

them. Both completely unaware of the 2 sets of grey eyes watching their every move. Lucius looked

to Draco, "Maybe they are closer then we thought" he said with a slight bit of evilness in his voice.

Lucius and Draco went to this club to discuss business that could not be overheard by anyone and who

would ever expect the Malfoy's to be in a muggle club. The secret location was perfect, the only other

person that knew they came here was Severus and it was only because he found the club himself. The

song ended and the couple started to walk back to the bar when a voice stopped them.

"Mind if I have a dance with Miss Granger?" Lucius said looking to Severus. Severus turned to see

Lucius Malfoy looking at Hermione with a glint in his eye. "Let her have a drink and she will dance

with you, but you must stay close to me as I am responsible for her and Albus would be most

displeased with me." Lucius knew he was spying on the order for the Dark Lord and knew that if he

lost his job it would cause Voldemort to lose a spy, and he didn't want that to be pinned to him, so he

agreed and stood aside waiting patiently. Hermione was scared to death now, Lucius was a real death

eater, not a spy, not playing both sides, he was real. "I don't want to dance with him" she said in a

panicked voice. Severus looked down to her, "If I don't allow him a dance with you, he will report back

about us" he paused for a moment "If voldemort find out that we are stuck together, there is no telling

what he would do to you after all, you are Potter's best friend." Hermione knew he was right and

decided she would put on her best actress appearance and go with the flow. A new song started and she

walked to Lucius, making sure she stayed within the 10 foot area. Lucius pulled Hermione close and

started to dance with her, Severus was very aware how close Lucius was to her and he didn't like it one

bit. Soon enough the song was over and Severus was quick to pull her away from him. Lucius looked a

bit peeved at his possessiveness but calmed when Severus whispered in his ear, "I'm trying to get close

to her to extract information the dark lord requested" Lucius nodded , kissed Hermione on the hand

and walked back over to Draco. "He Is trying to gain her trust in hopes she will tell him some of

Potter's plans" Draco smirked at the duo continued their earlier conversation. Severus was relieved to

have her back, he was growing attached to her quickly and wasn't sure he was happy with the idea, but

he couldn't help how he was feeling, it wasn't like he could avoid her. She and Severus danced many

more songs together. Both could feel the attraction growing and despite his earlier thoughts, he was

starting to come to like the idea, after all, how many young, attractive witches that were smart enough

to hold a conversation with going to be attracted to him. Not many he decided and they danced. A few

hours later both were exhausted and decided it was time to head back, once back at Hogwart's they

both climbed into his bed and passed out quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to say wow, over 12,000 hits on this story. Thank you all for your reviews.

Shay: I thank you for your honesty and I will consider your offer, after all, I do have 3 children, all under the age of 7. Most of the time as I write, I'm also changing diapers, wiping some sort of bodily fluid or chewed up cookie from my hand among trying to figure out why my 18 month old is using the cats food as confetti. I have not written in 9 years and only started back recently. Give me time, my brain is slowly coming back after 7 yrs of Barney and blue's clue's. Kids will turn your mind into mush, trust me. Also I do use the spell check, and as long as the red "your and idiot bars" disappear. I usually take that as a cue. But I will try to be more observant.

Last time:

A few

hours later both were exhausted and decided it was time to head back, once back at Hogwart's they

both climbed into his bed and passed out quickly.

Now:

The next few months had flown by rather uneventfully, Meeting Lucius at the club had shown to be helpful as Lucius told Voldemort that Severus was trying to get closer to the mud blood in hopes to get more information.

The Christmas Holidays were growing closer and Hermione was itching to go home, She wanted to spend the Holidays with her family, even if it meant bringing Snape home with her. She had to butter him up and it was a plan she was not going to fail.

The school had become accustom to seeing the pair together and they hardly ever got looks or comments these days, except for Ron, who was disliking the way they got along so well.

Severus and Hermione had become closer over the months they had been stuck together, They found they had a lot in common despite their age difference and had fallen into a comfortable routine.

Tonight was the night she would bring up going to her parents, They usually read for a few hours in a comfortable silence, with small talk here and there and that is when she planned to spring the question.

Severus was sitting on the couch reading, while Hermione was laying with her head on his lap reading a potions book. "Now or never" She thought to herself. "Severus, I need to ask you a question."

Severus sat his book down "And what question would that be?"

Hermione sat up wringing her hands together, she put on her best pout face. "I want to spend the Christmas holidays with my family, would you be okay with going?"

Severus had expected this question would come up sooner or later and had already decided that if she asked, he would go. But it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with it.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that" he said in his most serious voice. "We have been invited to Malfoy manner for the holidays and I've already accepted the invitation."

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Are you out of your mind?" she screamed "They will make me eat out of a dog bowl on the floor, sleep at your feet and everything else embarrassing they can think of."

Severus smirked "I've already told them you will have to be treated as an equal, but I couldn't get them to budge on the eating arrangements, so you will be eating on the floor, but it really should be a good time if you can get passed that."

Hermione was speechless, "How could he do that to me?" she thought to herself.

Silence was no longer an option for her, "I refuse to go, I will take a potion that will knock me out and you will have to carry me everywhere for the entire holiday." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Severus had to tell her the truth, he was dying inside attempting to hide his laughter.

"Hermione, I can assure you that drugging yourself wont be necessary. I have already decided that we would go to your parent's house if you wanted to."

She was happy and furious at the same time, "Thank you Severus for agreeing to go" she walked around him slowly and dropped to her knee's right in front of him. She fiddled with the button on his trousers while looking deep into his eye's with a sexy, wide eyed look.

"Two can play at this game" She thought to herself.

"You know Severus, I was willing to, ahem, convince you to go" looking up with a sexy smirk.

Severus was suddenly glad that he agreed to go. She unzipped his pants, still looking into his eye's.

"But seeing you have agreed so easily, I don't think the convincing is needed." she zipped up his pants, stood and walked back around to grab her book, leaving Severus with his mouth hanging open. She was proud of herself, she got him back and realized it was the little things like that made her happy.

A few days later, Severus found himself in the Granger's living room, sitting very uncomfortably on the soft flower designed couch. Hermione was perched next to him, both facing her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I think it would be a good idea to explain why my potions professor is here."

She told the story on how they had become stuck together and how the living arrangement's's were. Mr. Granger was not happy...at all.

"So your telling me, that you cant be more then 10 feet apart all all times?" Her dad asked in a slightly raised voice "How in the hell do you shower, go to the restroom or anything else most people do in private, if you cant be apart?"

Hermione looked down to the ground, while Severus sank lower into the fluffy garden they called a couch.

"Dad, we have learned ways around most of the situations, but I'm in the bathroom when he is, I'm in the bad next to his, and it's something that we have learned to deal with. I know you don't like the situation, but we have no choice."

Her dad sat back in the chair he was sitting in, "I will do my best to understand that this is something that neither of you can control, but so help me if I see any funny business, I will not be so understanding." Both Hermione and Severus agreed and held true to their word. The Holiday was rough at first but within a few days, everything was fine. Her father stopped giving Severus the hairy eye ball and began to treat him as human. None the less, Severus was excited when it was time to go back, the flowers in that house were starting to give him a tick.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I love and read them all.

Last time:

Her dad sat back in the chair he was sitting in, "I will do my best to understand that this is something that neither of you can control, but so help me if I see any funny business, I will not be so understanding." Both Hermione and Severus agreed and held true to their word. The Holiday was rough at first but within a few days, everything was fine. Her father stopped giving Severus the hairy eye ball and began to treat him as human. None the less, Severus was excited when it was time to go back, the flowers in that house were starting to give him a tick.

Now:

Severus couldn't remember a time that he was ever so happy to be back at Hogwart's, He missed his privacy, well, what was left since he had someone with him at all times. Hermione was elated that she had been able to go home for the holidays and felt Severus did very well in the situation, but even she was glad to be back at the place she had called home for the last couple months.

"Severus" she called waiting for him to turn around, "I just want to say thank you for allowing us to go to my parents house." He walked over to her and pulled her close, "I figured it was the least I could do to give you a feel of normalcy in our situation." He paused for a minute, "I did miss getting to touch and hold you though, I just didn't want your dad to kill me and I'm sure you wouldn't want to drag my dead body 10 feet behind you for the rest of the year." Hermione could help but laugh.

Severus pressed his lips to Hermione's, he really did miss getting to kiss her. They had grown extremely close since being stuck together, They enjoyed spending time together even if it was just reading or doing her lessons. Severus lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed at the suddenness of being on the ground one minute, and dangling 6 feet in the air the next. He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently, He crawled up, covering her body with his and started a slow, gentle kiss. She was happy to be back. Suddenly, Hermione and Severus felt a burning pain in their arms. Severus jumped off Hermione and quickly ran to his robes and mask. Hermione knew the situation as this would make the 4th time they were called since the last week of September when all this started. She quickly gulped down the potion that would make her invisible and mentally prepared herself for the torture that was surely to come. To her, it seemed Voldemort took great pleasure in causing pain upon someone.

Within minutes of being summoned, Hermione and Severus found themselves walking the same path they had before. Hermione was ready, but Severus wasn't. He wasn't worried about the pain he would get for absolutely no reason, no that wasn't the problem at all. He was worried about Hermione, she was tough, he had to give her that, but the closer he became to her, the more he didn't want her mixed up in this mess, and knowing that she felt everything he did made it even worse.

They reached the room they were familiar with and took the position in the half circle. Lucius walked over to stand by Severus. "So how are thing's going with the mud blood?" Severus looked to him with no emotion "Thing's are going as expected." he did not wish to elaborate anymore then he had to.

The dark lord walked in and everyone bowed once again. "Rise" he said in his snake like voice. "I have called this meeting for a few reasons, we have some plans to make." The death eaters were eager to hear the new information. "Severus" Voldemort bellowed. Severus walked forward and bowed down. "Stand you fool", he didn't need to be told a second time, he was going to do everything in his power to try and avoid getting a nasty curse. "My loyal servant, What news do you bring for me about the mud blood and Potter?" Severus hadn't had any time to touch base with Dumbledore for some false information, so he had to wing it. "My lord, I have been able to get closer to the mud blood, but Potter is still being reluctant to speak of anything serious around me." Voldemort raised his wand and Severus braced himself for what was about to come. The voice bellowed something but Severus wasn't paying attention, he was busy hoping that Hermione would be able to remain silent again. The curse struck and he instantly knew he had been hit with the crucio curse. Voldemort did not lift the curse as quickly as he had before, Severus knew it had been at least 5 minutes and again his thought wondered over to Hermione.

Hermione felt the curse just as she had before, she noticed the curse was stronger then before and had taken to biting her hand to keep from screaming. She was not as strong as Severus and passed out within 3 or 4 minutes.

The curse was lifted and Severus quickly regained his composure. "Listen closely Severus, I want some information that will help me by the next time I call for you. I will continue to use more force each time I'm not satisfied with your information." Severus bowed again "Yes, my lord." Severus moved back to his place, knowing he could not check on Hermione, he just stood and waited for the dismissal.

Voldemort looked around to his followers, "I plan to attack a few muggle towns this week, you will all be assigned to a town and your group will be expected to succeed. Severus will be the exception since it will raise to many questions with him being near the mud blood. The mud bloods parents live in one of the muggle towns we will be attacking. Do not under any circumstances hurt them, I want them brought to me in case Severus continues to fail in getting information. If she knows her parents are in danger, she will talk." The death eaters gave a small cheer and were dismissed.

Severus quickly left and started to head down the path, he could feel something wasn't right. He got to the apperation point and waited to feel the familiar weight fall against him, but it never came. He walked around a little hoping to accidentally kick her, after about 30 second, his foot hit a lump. Severus quickly looked around and noticed no body else was there. He swooped down to pick her up as quickly as possible and apperated them away.

He reached his rooms and quickly put her on the bed, he walked a few feet away to grab the potion that would reverse her invisibility. He found her mouth and quickly poured the potion down her throat and waited. He knew she was passed out, he only hoped it wasn't to serious.

Within a few minutes, Hermione appeared, he quickly vanished her clothing so he could get a good look at the damage. She was filthy from wailing around on the floor, he also immediately noticed her hand had deep bite marks in it. She was covered in cuts, some were only an inch long, while other were ranging 4 to 5 inches. He pulled the healing potion out, vanished his clothes and made the trip to the shower that was becoming more regular then he liked. He carefully cleaned her wounds before attending to his own. Once he was satisfied they were clean, he poured half the vial of potion into her mouth and recapped it without taking any himself. He wanted to be awake long enough to put a salve on her wounds as some were deep and would more then likely scar.

Severus scooped her up once again, cast a drying spell on them both before heading back to the bedroom. He rubbed the salve on her deepest wounds, making sure he didn't miss any. Again he didn't dress her, he wanted to be able to address and problems she might have without worrying about removing clothing. Satisfied that he had done all he could, her vitals were strong and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully, he drank the remaining potion, crawled under the covers with her and passed out from the effects of the potion.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

Satisfied that he had done all he could, her vitals were strong and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully, he drank the remaining potion, crawled under the covers with her and passed out from the effects of the potion.

Now:

The next morning Severus woke up first, or so he thought. The first thing he did was look over to Hermione, who was sitting up, examining the cuts and scratches. When she noticed him watching her, she couldn't help but to ask, "What the hell happened last night? How long did he hold that damned curse?"

Severus couldn't help but laugh at her, not many women could go through that and be rational the next morning.

Severus took a deep breath before he answered. "Hermione, how much did you hear last night, did you pass out during the curse or after?" Hermione closed her eye's to think.

"During, I resorted to biting my hand to keep from making any noise, I know it had to be at least 3 minutes into it because I was counting."

"We need to go to Albus, Voldemort is throwing stronger and longer curses" and he paused "They are also planning to attack your parents neighborhood this up coming weekend, Your parents wont be killed but Voldemort has ordered for them to be taken and held for leverage."

Hermione was almost to the point of hysterical, "We've got to get them out of there, we've got to go now, we've got to" Severus raised his hand signaling for her to stop.

"First we go to Dumbledore, we have a lot to discuss with him. Things like this need some kind of plan, If your parents are missing when the death eaters show up, Voldemort will know they were tipped off and I'm the first he would go to."

Hermione knew he was right, so the pair dressed and started towards the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, listening to all the information coming from Severus. "I think the best thing to do with Miss Granger's parents, is to write a letter from a made up family member, asking them to visit for a few months while Hermione is in school. We will leave the letter in a place to be easily found by the death eaters." came Albus.

Severus and Hermione looked to each other and silently agreed to the letter idea. "Albus, what about a safe house for her parents?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm already ahead of you my boy, I will send a letter to the Granger's with a port key to my office. I will find a safe house from there. Don't worry Miss Granger, your parents will be safe."

Hermione was starting to feel a little better, at least they had a plan. There was still one question he hadn't answered yet, and that was about Voldemort.

"Albus, What do we do about Hermione and the curses she can feel, she can handle them to an extent but each time, Voldemort is making them worse."

Albus hung his head, "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do. I can put a protection spell around her, but it's only to be used in severe circumstances. If used to much, it loses its strength on the person and soon does no good. I would really prefer to use it only as a last resort."

Hermione finally spoke up for the first time in the meeting "I will be alright, I can handle it."

Severus wasn't happy, but agreed none the less.

The meeting was over, Dumbledore started on the plan for Hermione's parents and Severus and Hermione went back to his rooms. Severus went straight to the couch, closely followed by Hermione,

"Severus" Hermione sighed "I really am thankful for the help with my parents. I just don't think I could handle it if something happened to them." Severus pulled Hermione into his lap, her legs draped over each side of his hips. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and your family. There is no need to thank me." Instead of a reply, she pushed her lips against his, and kissed him as hard as she could muster. Severus wasn't complaining, he hadn't been able to touch her since before Christmas holiday and when he finally got the chance yesterday, they were summoned, so no, he was definitely not complaining.

He moved his arms around her and pulled her closer. The kiss turned heated and soon there was no stopping. He pushed her away only far enough to unbutton her shirt, and push it down her shoulders, exposing her delicate black bra. He returned to kissing Hermione as she ground herself into him. Neither were in the mood to take it slow, both needed each other and had waited far to long for release. Severus waved his wand leaving both completely bare. She pushed herself on to him without haste and soon was riding him fast and hard. There was no talking, no sweet caresses, this was a pure need and much to her surprise, love. She realized that she had indeed fell in love with him, the things they held in common, the way they felt in each others arms and the way he had protected and healed her. She couldn't deny it any longer, she needed him and was showing him just how much by her actions. Severus could also feel a change in how she was acting, this was different then before. He had realized he was in love with her before Christmas holiday, when he found he was willing to go to her parents house without a fight. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but was to afraid of her rejection, but something had changed tonight, he didn't fear rejection, she seemed to need him like he needed her and as they both reached climax, the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, in his ragged breath he called out "Hermione, I love you." She didn't flinch like he expected, she didn't jump off and run 10 feet before being slammed into the ground, instead she pulled him in for a deep kiss, wordlessly saying she loved him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

Severus could also feel a change in how she was acting, this was different then before. He had realized he was in love with her before Christmas holiday, when he found he was willing to go to her parents house without a fight. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but was to afraid of her rejection, but something had changed tonight, he didn't fear rejection, she seemed to need him like he needed her and as they both reached climax, the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, in his ragged breath he called out "Hermione, I love you." She didn't flinch like he expected, she didn't jump off and run 10 feet before being slammed into the ground, instead she pulled him in for a deep kiss, wordlessly saying she loved him too.

Now:

Albus had sent the letter to the Granger's the following day. They activated the port key, after leaving the letter from the relatives on the table and arrived in Dumbledore's office within an hour.

"I see you received the letter" he said looking to the worried couple.

"Yes we did, but how did you know about the threat to us?" Mr. Granger asked

Dumbledore knew he would have to choose his next words carefully, as there was no telling how Hermione's parent would react knowing that their daughter was attached to a death eater, but figured honesty was the best policy.

"Please, have a seat and I'll explain everything to you." the Granger's sat and waited for his explanation. " I assume you have heard about death eaters?" both parents nodded a yes.

"Very well, one of our teachers is a death eater, but he is also a spy for the order. During a recent meeting, he was informed of the attack to take place on your neighborhood and what was to be done with you. He and Hermione came to me yesterday to inform me of the meetings contents and we formulated the plan that brought you here."

Hermione's dad stood, "You mean to tell me that my daughter was at this meeting as well?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes she was. She has no choice but to go."

Her father sat back down, and looked to the ground. "Is Severus the death eater that is spying?"

"Yes he is, but I assure you, your daughter is very strong and has been handling the situation well."

Hermione's mom just sat in a silent shock, her daughter was forced into these meetings, lord knows what she would have to witness or endure.

Dumbledore broke the silence again "I will inform Hermione and Severus that you are here."

He walked over to the fireplace and stuck his head in the green flame. After a minute or so, he pulled back out. "They will be here in a few minutes."

Hermione and Severus arrived at the headmasters office a few minutes later.

"Mum, dad, I'm so glad we got to you first" as she and Severus moved closer so she could be near her parents.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had to attend these meetings" her father yelled angrily.

"I couldn't, Dumbledore, Severus and myself are the only people who know that I'm there, and you wouldn't know except now it involves you."

Her mother frowned " Is that where those marks came from?" she asked pointing on the scrapes and cuts that hadn't healed yet.

"Mrs. Granger," Severus finally spoke " We explained to you that we are stuck together, the unfortunate side effects are that when I get punished during these meetings...Hermione feels the same as I do."

Her parents were flabbergasted at the new news. "Mum, theres nothing any of us can do, I will be fine, I promise."

"AHHH" Severus said as he grabbed his arms, looking to Hermione, who was also holding her arm.

"It's too soon from the last time, they must have already been to your house" he gritted out.

"Are they being called?" her father asked, Dumbledore nodded, "Yes they are."

he looked to Severus, "use the floo to get your things, and meet back here so Hermione can say goodbye to her parents before you go."

Severus and Hermione took the floo to his rooms, grabbed the necessary potion, robes and finally his mask. When they got back to the headmasters office, she could see her parents were terrified.

"Mum, Dad, I'll be fine, they wont even know I'm there." Severus handed her the potion as he slipped his mask on. She drank the potion and within a minute she was invisible. Severus pulled her close and they disappeared with a pop.

Albus turned to her parents, "Severus is perfectly capable of taking care of her." he paused for a moment "I will take you to his rooms, which is where they will return to after the meeting. I will be putting an Invisibility charm and silencing charm on us, so they are unaware of our presence. I urge you to watch everything, but do not act. You will not be happy with what you see but I feel this is the only way for you to truly believe that he is capable of taking care of her."

Both parents nodded in understanding, knowing that it would probably be hard to watch. Albus put the charms in place and the three took the floo to Severus's room to wait.

Severus and Hermione had arrived at their and swiftly made their way to the familiar room.

This was different from before, Severus was the only one there.

"Severus" the snake like voice yelled, "Did you tip the Granger's off to our attack"

and without giving him a chance to respond, Voldemort yelled "Crucio". Severus and Hermione dropped to the floor, the curse more powerful then ever. Voldemort released the curse and Severus began to stand. "I told no one my lord" he responded in a shaky voice.

"Has she mentioned any family, any place her parent may go to visit."

"No my lord, she hasn't told me anything about her family, Only that they go to different places continually due to their line of work."

Voldemort held out his wand again, and repeated the curse. Severus buckled down to the ground again as Voldemort held the curse for a full 5 minutes. "You will do well to remember who you serve Severus" as he released the curse once again. "Consider this a warning and get out of my sight."

Severus stood as soon as he was able and made his way out to the apperation point. He knew Hermione was passed out, as she hadn't fully healed from last time. He fumbled around and scooped her up as soon as he found her and apperated back to his rooms.

Hermione parent watched horrified at what they were seeing, Severus appeared covered in blood. He place Hermione on the bed and quickly gave her the potion to make her visible. He was weak himself and knew she was in a worse state. Once she appeared, her parents gasped at the amount of blood covering their daughter. The watched silently, unable to do anything else.

Severus quickly pulled a strong healing potion out of his nightstand and pour the entire vial down her throat and quickly undressed her. Her father wasn't pleased.

The potion he had giving her was different this time, he wanted her to start healing immediately and this potion did not knock a person out. He wanted her awake, he needed to check her mentally and physically.

Severus, unaware that anyone else was in the room, stripped himself down and sat back on the bed waiting for her to wake up, it didn't take long.

"Severus" she called in a weak voice.

"I'm right here, I need you to talk to me, I need to make sure you are alright mentally."

"I can assure you that my mind is fine." she said with a slight chuckle, followed by a moan.

"Come on, I need to get us cleaned up so I can heal your cuts." He scooped her limp body in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Hermione's parents were now in a panic, they had no idea it was going to be this bad, but Dumbledore placed his hands on their shoulders, "Just watch, you will see why I brought you here."

Minutes later, Severus and Hermione came out if the bathroom, the cuts that covered both of them were now very visible. He lay her down on the bed and started to rub the salve into her cuts, the smaller ones closed almost immediately, while the larger, deeper cuts took a while longer.

Once he was sure he had cleaned and healed the cuts, he started to make sure she was comfortable by moving the blankets over her. She stopped him, "It's my turn, lay down so I can heal yours"

He was hesitant but obeyed just the same. She made sure she had healed every cut, front and back, before crawling into the bed next to him. He pulled out a healing potion and drank it down, then pulled out a pain potion, she drank half and gave him the rest,

"Severus" she called as her eyes were closing "I love you". He snuggled in close to her, "I love you too, now sleep so you can heal." and within a minute, both were sleeping peacefully.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Albus and the Granger's were sitting in silence.

"I didn't know their relationship was that close" he father said while looking down.

"That is why I felt it necessary for you to see, He would do anything to take care of her and as long as everything you know and have seen is kept quiet, he will be able to continue to keep her as safe as possible."

Both parent had resolved to the fact that nothing could be changed, and left for the safe house knowing their daughter was in good hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"That is why I felt it necessary for you to see, He would do anything to take care of her and as long as everything you know and have seen is kept quiet, he will be able to continue to keep her as safe as possible."

Both parent had resolved to the fact that nothing could be changed, and left for the safe house knowing their daughter was in good hands.

Now:

Hermione woke up very sore the next morning. "Bloody hell, that man just loves to torture people." She shifted her gaze to the man sleeping next to her who was still out cold. She reached her hand out and brushed his hair back from his face. Knowing she couldn't go anywhere with out him, she climbed to the other side to face him. She snuggled her body as close as she could to him, for some reason, she just wanted to feel him, smell him, and just be with him. She finally shifted his arm so if fell over her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply and took in the natural smell of his skin, the smell she had become so accustom to over the last 3 months. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Torture or not, at this very moment, it was all worth it, she turned her head to look at him once more and whispered "Your worth it" before falling asleep in his comfortable, strong arms.

Severus woke an hour later, instantly noticing the girl in his arms. He looked to the wall behind her, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky. He lead a hard life, causing pain to people, committing many unspeakable acts through the Dark lords service, being cruel to his students, and everything in between. The realization hit him, He had never felt so close to anyone as he did Hermione and yet he didn't deserve her. She was young, smart and beautiful, She could have any man she put her mind to, yet she said she loved him of all people. He buried his face into her hair, fearing that he would wake up and the last 3 months would disappear. He feared that when the year ended, she would move on and leave him in the lonely world he had finally escaped from. He inhaled deeply, wanting to remember her scent, the feel of her curled around him. He wrapped his arm around her tighter only to notice her wince. "_She must still be in pain from the last two days"_ he thought to himself. He opened his eye's to study the girl beside him, he couldn't stand to see her in pain, he hated seeing the bloody cuts that covered her young body. She didn't deserve the torture he received.

He decided right then and there, that today, they would combine their minds and find a solution to protect her from what he had to endure. There was nothing that could be done about them being stuck together, but there had to be something they could create to protect her from Voldemort's Wrath.

Lost in thought of potions he could possibly alter or new potions that he could create, he didn't see her eye's slowly open.

"Morning" she said pushing her body close to his. He looked down to see her looking directly into his eyes. He tilted his head down to place a kiss on her forehead, but she wiggled free so she could receive the kiss on her lips instead.

"Morning" he said after pulling out of the kiss. "I want to put our heads together today, we need to figure out a way to stop you from getting hurt during the meetings" She didn't expect him to jump straight into a real conversation, she knew something was bothering him.

"Severus, whats going on in that mind of yours?"

He sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore, I hate seeing you in pain."

She climbed over top of him, knee on either side of his hips. "What about you, I don't like seeing you in pain either." she paused momentarily "We are in this together, I don't want to be protected and safe knowing what you are going through. That would be more painful for me to watch then to actually feel it."

Severus was taken back at what she had said, no one had ever shown that kind of concern for him except Dumbledore, but given the circumstances, he was sure Albus would want the potion to protect himself from the pain.

"Why do you have such feelings for me, I just don't understand how someone like you, could possibly want or love someone like me, It just doesn't make since." He finally asked

she smiled at him " You cant control who you fall in love with, and I, Hermione Granger love you more then you could ever understand." She looked down not meeting his gaze "I just hope that when we pass the year, you will still want to be with me."

He tilted her chin upward, "I will if you will", relief flooding over both of them. To hell with anyone who apposed their relationship, It didn't matter who liked it or not. They needed each other and both knew it.

He pulled her into another kiss, it was slow, yet forceful. The pain she was feeling had disappeared and all she wanted was him. His hands moved up her back, feeling the soft skin beneath them. She poured her entire soul into the kiss that was taking place, she wanted him to feel the love she felt for him.

He rolled them so that he was on top of her, his body flush against hers, he pulled from the kiss to look at her again, "I Severus Snape, will love you and protect you always" their lips met again and he gently pushed himself into her. Their movements were slow and loving, not wild and passionate like before, They both wanted it to last and took their time, feeling and drinking in the other. Lost in each other, neither of them noticed the soft white light that was pouring over them. Their love was pure and untainted and the gods above looked upon the two souls, one that was lost in darkness, the other full of light. They gave their protection to the both of them, knowing that their love would be one of a lifetime, Two people never meant to be together, had found what they both needed despite the differences and it was a love that the gods smiled upon.

Hours later, the pair finally decided they needed to eat something. They dressed and walked to the great hall. Their absence had not gone unnoticed, Ron and Harry had looks of hatred beaming towards the Professor. Albus walked to the pair, "I have some rather interesting information for you, join me in my office after dinner." and with that he walked away.

Thirty minutes later, the couple made their way to the headmasters office. They took their seats across from the grinning old man and waited for the information.

" Tell me, Did either of you see anything different this morning?"

They looked at each other, then back to Albus. "We haven't noticed anything, whats all this about?"

The headmaster stood, "Today, I felt a magic wash through the school, The magic is powerful and one that is sent from the gods, I need you both to lift your hair off your neck so I can examine them."

Hermione looked to Severus, who could only shrug at the strange request. As he peered down at the exposed skin, he knew for sure what had happened.

"At some point today, the gods have blessed you with protection, It doesn't happen often and only when the relationship is strong. The gods have smiled upon you, deeming your love to be timeless."

he paused "I suggest that we still keep the relationship under wraps , as Voldemort could use this to his advantage, but know you will forever have a connection to each other even when the year has ended,"

Both understood what was being said and left the office, they still had a long road ahead of them, both ready to take everything head on.

A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write, in my opinion it's not one of my best, but it was necessary to lead to further chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

Last time:

Both understood what was being said and left the office, they still had a long road ahead of them, both ready to take everything head on.

Now:

January had passed without a single summon, leaving Severus concerned as to why Voldemort had not called upon him for more information. He felt out of the loop not knowing what the Dark lords plans were and it left him more worried then he had ever been.

He had picked his Brain for answers, surely if Voldemort had truly suspected him of alerting the Granger's he would have been killed already.

He had given up on finding an answer somewhere towards the first week in February, not being able to come up with a single reason.

The night of the valentine dance had arrived, and Dumbledore had insisted on the pair going. It started off nice enough, even though Severus and Hermione really didn't want to be there, but they suffered through it and were eventually able to escape back to their rooms.

"I didn't think we'd ever get out of there" she said while plopping down on the couch. Severus smiled at her and moved to sit down next to her.

"It could have been worse you know, we could have had to" but his sentence was interrupted by the burning in his arm.

"Ready for this" he asked. She nodded and gulped down the potion that they had made sure was close by at all times. He grabbed the mask and he and Hermione apperated out of the castle.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a large number of death eaters. "He's waiting on you" one of the death eaters said with a nasty growl to his voice. Severus ignored the man and walked into where he knew the dark lord was waiting for him.

Severus started his ritual, where he would bow down and kiss the hem of the robes of the man he hated more then anything, but was stopped by Voldemort.

"I have learned some rather interesting news Severus" the man drawled out. "I have reason to believe that Miss Granger is closer to you then you led me to believe."

Not wanting to say the wrong thing he played stupid "What do you mean my lord"

"I've heard that Miss Granger is always around you, never more then a few feet away, which leads me to believe that your not telling me something."

Severus instantly knew that they were in trouble and chose to remain silent.

"I think I'd like to conduct a little test on my theory." Voldemort raised his hands and the group of death eaters closed in.

"I want each of you to stand around Severus, arms out to your sides and walk around to see if anyone else is here."

Hermione paled, there was no getting out of this.

The group did as told, and Hermione ducked and tip toed around trying to avoid being touched, but the number of death eaters around prevailed as one managed to snag her invisible robe.

"I've found something" the man yelled out, as he drug her over to Voldemort.

Severus froze on the spot, he found for once in his life, he didn't know what to do and was scared for the witch he had come to love.

Voldemort raised his wand towards Hermione and muttered a spell that Severus had never heard. Within seconds Hermione was visible to everyone in the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Voldemort hissed as he stood for the first time that night and walked around her. "I believe we have the mud blood amongst us." he laughed cause the others to laugh with him.

"Such a pretty little thing you are." he said while caressing her cheek.

Severus couldn't handle seeing the man touch her, he had to act fast. "My lord, I was under Dumbledore's orders to hide this. If I had gone against him in this, I would lose my position as not only a professor, but as your spy as well."

Voldemort released his grip on her face and stepped back.

"I see" he said while fingering his wand, he turned his attention to Hermione "You are the one they call the smartest witch in years." not know what else she could do, she nodded a yes response.

"Then you should be intelligent enough to understand what I'm about to offer you."

Severus's heart sank, he knew what was going to happen. Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus and shouted a curse, causing him to drop to the ground instantly, his robes started smoking as Severus thrashed on the floor.

"Take my mark and gather information on your friend Potter, and I'll let you both live, its really very simple."

Hermione was close to tears seeing Severus in such pain, she was brought out of her thoughts when Voldemort spoke again "You only have another 30 seconds to make your decision before our dear friend her burst into fames and dies a horribly painful death."

that was all it took, "Stop the curse and I'll accept your offer." she said a little quicker the she expected. She didn't want the mark, it would make her an outcast, she would be forever seen as a death eater and nothing more, but the thought of Severus being killed right before she met her own death was to much.

Voldemort lifted the curse as Severus lay panting on the ground. "Come to me and bare your arm" he hissed to Her. She moved closer to him, still staying within ten feet of Severus and pulled up her sleeve. Voldemort pressed his wand to her unblemished skin and within seconds the mark started to appear. The pain was unbearable and she passed out, dropping to the floor next to Severus.

"Severus, I'm warning you, if she fails to produce any information for me, I will kill you both without second thought. She is now one of us and will be expected to come to the meetings and do as I wish of her. Now get out before I decide to kill you both anyways.

He picked her up and quickly made his way out to the apperation point.

As they arrived back to his rooms, she started to wake up. "Am I really a death eater now?" she asked him weakly. He sighed "I'm afraid you are and there is nothing that we can do about it."

She didn't cry like he had expected, but sat up and studied her now marked arm. "Why didn't I feel the curse he had thrown at you?" she asked with a curious expression.

"I don't know, but I think a trip to Dumbledore is in order." She agreed and the couple left to inform the headmaster of her new status as death eater and to ask a few very important questions.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter.

Last time:

"I don't know, but I think a trip to Dumbledore is in order." She agreed and the couple left to inform the headmaster of her new status as death eater and to ask a few very important questions.

Now:

"Sir, there was nothing I could do – I was not going to let him die – not to mention he would have killed me as well."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Whats required of you now?" Severus hung his head, "She is considered a full fledge death eater, she will have to go through everything the rest do, no exceptions."

"I was told to collect information on Harry, and if its not sufficient – he will kill us both."

Dumbledore sighed, he looked at the young witch – knowing what she would have to do, what she would have to be subjected to. He had to tell Harry and Ron about her status.

Dumbledore stood, "I need to find Harry and Ron – I'll be in a moment." He left his office, leaving Hermione and Severus to talk.

"What did you mean that I would have to do everything – no exceptions." she asked with worry.

He sighed, "Everything -- you will be called to join in on raids, initiations and you will have to prove yourself or be killed." he paused for a moment "You may be asked to kill or torture to prove yourself, if you fail, you will be killed instantly." Hermione now paled and started to sob.

Severus pulled her into his lap and wrapped his robes around her, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. She sobbed into his chest, while he rubbed her back. Within a few minuted her sobs stopped and she had fallen asleep, worn out from the night events. He adjusted to make them both comfortable and decided to just let her sleep.

Dumbledore came back with Harry and Ron in tow. They took their seat and immediately looked for Hermione, who was apparently not there. "Sir, where is she?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled and pointed to the sleeping girl in the potions masters arms. She was snuggled so close and with his robes over her, all they could make out was the top of her head.

Ron jumped up, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing to her, she simply had a hard night and fell asleep. I'm merely keeping my...er...ummm – I'm just keeping her comfortable." almost telling the true intensity of their relationship.

Dumbledore laughed at the close slip of the tongue, "In all due respect Severus, I think it's time Harry and Ron knew everything as this affects them in many ways." all Severus could do was sigh.

"Sir, what effects us all?" Harry turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to tell you everything – I'll expect no interruptions, is that clear?" both boys nodded.

"As you are aware, Hermione and Severus are unable to be more then ten feet away from each other at all times – this includes death eater meetings. They have managed to keep Hermione's presence undetected since September." he pause to find the right words, "After the valentines dance, they were summoned to a meeting – but this time, she was discovered. Are their any questions so far?"

Ron shook his head but Harry raised an eyebrow, "She's been attending Death eater meetings for five months? Has she been hurt at all?"

"There was another problem that occurred when the potions mixed, If Severus feels pain, so does she. She has been subject to the Crucio several times and Severus has healed her each time."

Harry and Ron's eye's went wide with shock.

"You said she was discovered, what happened?" Ron finally asked.

Severus decided to take this part, "Voldemort must have been informed by a student that Hermione and I are always together, when we were summoned tonight -- he had a suspicion that she was with me and sent the other Death eaters to search the room, when she was found – Voldemort removed the invisibility I had on her and she appeared in front of him."

Dumbledore cut in, "This will be rather hard for you to deal with, but Hermione and Severus are in a relationship on a romantic level, and have been for months – The relationship has been blessed by the gods with their approval and protection."

Ron paled, "She's sleeping with the bat?" Harry just sat there, unable to form any words.

"And what do you mean blessed by the gods?" Ron spat again

"Mr. Weasley, for one, I am not a bat – secondly, the gods apparently marked us as a couple and given us protection. We had no control in the situation." Severus said with snarl.

"May I continue" the headmaster asked, when he received the three nods, he began again, "Hermione was discovered by Voldemort and was placed in a very difficult decision, Severus was placed under a curse that would have killed him and she was to die afterwards. Voldemort offered her a deal, their lives would be spared if she accepted the dark mark and agreed to spy on you."

Harry shot up, "Let me see her arm" Severus adjusted and pulled her arm away from her body, Harry walked over and pulled up her sleeve revealing the newly placed mark.

"Fuck, he made her a death eater" Harry yelled – not caring that the professors were in the room.

Ron stood to see for himself, "Bloody hell," both boys went back to their seats in shock, while Severus readjusted her arm.

Severus cleared his throat, "If she doesn't bring Voldemort sufficient information, we will be killed. She is also expected to act like a death eater and openly participate in all activities." he paused "I have no doubt in my mind that she will be required to kill and torture, just to stay alive."

Dumbledore could see the hurt in the boys eyes, "Severus, am I to believe you will train her in occlumency for everyones protection?"

"I will be training her in occlumency along with some dark arts – it will be necessary for her survival. I will also be preparing her for the task's she will most likely have to complete, along with intense training in dueling."

"Sir, we will have to give her believable false information, maybe even create a few set ups to prove she is loyal to him, I will not have her die by his hands." came Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, "Her life will be drastically different from here on out, I suggest you all support her and not judge anything that she has to do, as she will be a double spy like Severus."

Harry and Ron agreed but couldn't help but worry about their friend and how she would be when this whole thing was over.

"Albus" Severus started "Tonight when Voldemort cast the burning spell on me, Hermione didn't feel any of the effects, and as you know in the past I have brought her back bloody and passed out because of the curses thrown at me. Is it the protection from the gods?"

Dumbledore smiled "When Voldemort found Hermione, were you worried for her?"

"Of course – I wanted nothing more then for her to be safe."

"It was due to the protection my dear boy, you would have done anything to save her and through your connection, you blocked her from receiving the spell. That is an advantage you now have."

Severus nodded and stood with Hermione still sleeping in his arms. "We've had a rough night and I need to start her training in the morning, so if there is nothing else, we will be retiring for the evening."

"I do believe we are finished as long as Harry and Ron have nothing to add."

The boys both stood and went over to Severus, they placed a kiss on top of her head and asked Severus to keep her safe. They said their good nights and left for the gryffindor common room. Severus nodded to Albus and left for his rooms, Hermione still fast asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Due to a review, I think I should put this in here. NO innocent muggels will be harmed in the making of this story, just a death eater...or two. Also, please check out my profile and add me to your myspace. I will be creating a section for my favorite reviews and will post bulletins of new stories.

Last time:

The boys both stood and went over to Severus, they placed a kiss on top of her head and asked Severus to keep her safe. They said their good nights and left for the Gryffindor common room. Severus nodded to Albus and left for his rooms, Hermione still fast asleep in his arms.

Now:

Hermione woke the next morning and quickly glanced at her arm, and sighed "It wasn't a dream." Severus had woken up an hour before but didn't want to wake her, she needed her sleep, but he heard the soft whisper that came from her mouth and turned over.

"I'm sorry, but it really wasn't a dream." he said while rubbing her back. She glanced up at him, "What happens next?"

Severus readjusted himself so he could look at her. "We need to start your training, it wont be long before Voldemort finds you a task to complete – you need to be ready for anything." his voice dropping at the last part of his sentence.

She gave a small nod and both got out of bed to head for a shower. "How did Harry and Ron take it?"

Severus chuckled, "Horrified at first, then they became passive, I was actually surprised they didn't blow up anymore then they did." Hermione sighed in relief.

The took turns washing each other as they showered, it became a ritual that both enjoyed. Hermione took a bit of extra time washing his back this morning, wondering if hers would soon look the same. Severus could feel her tracing the scars but didn't say anything, he knew what was running through her mind and wanted her to prepare herself on the chance it did happen to her as well.

After both were completely washed, they left the bathroom to get dressed. A big black owl was waiting for them on the wardrobe. "Thats Lucius's owl, they most likely have your mask ready" he told her as he pulled the letter from the owls beak. He opened the letter and read:

_Severus and Hermione,_

_I request your presence at Malfoy manor, 11 am sharp._

_L.M._

Severus shook his head "We need to be at Malfoy manor in thirty minutes, I suggest you put on your game face and act like none of this bothers you." She nodded, knowing they were being tested.

Thirty minutes later, they were standing on the steps of Malfoy manor. Severus knocked and was greeted by a house elf. "T-The others wait in the dining room for y-you sir" the elf squeaked.

Severus led Hermione into the dining room where he knew the others were waiting. She had expected to see Lucius and possibly a few other death eaters, -- she wasn't expecting to see Voldemort, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Ah... my newest member" the snake like man hissed. Hermione couldn't help but look at her arm and grow angry, the bastard left her no choice in the matter, but she remained calm.

"Voldemort" she replied as a greeting, leaving the others to cringe including Severus.

He rose from his spot at the table "You are not to address me in such a manner, I am your lord."

The calmness broke, she had endured the mans torture for months through Severus, she was forced to take a mark that would make her an outcast, she had watched the man give torture to people who didn't deserve it and for him to make her address him in such a fashion was what made her boil over.

Severus was trying in vein to get her to calm down with out being noticed but with no success.

Her face turning into an angry sneer, "I will _not_ call you Lord, I was forced into this – I did not come to you and ask for this."

The room grew deathly quiet at the little witches outburst.

Voldemort walked over to Hermione, anger glowing in his eyes. "You dare talk to me like that ...mud blood."

She was scared out of her mind, but refused to show him that. Voldemort continued

"I gave you an option to join me, mud blood, You had a choice in the matter."

Hermione snorted "I had no choice, it's called self preservation, I want to live and you need something I can provided better then any other. I will bring you what you need in order to save myself. Plain and simple, but I will not call you Lord as I still don't agree with your mission. Accept what I'm willing to do but also accept the fact that I will not call you anything but you name."

No one had ever talked to him is such a way, others were in fear of what he would do, but the little witch stood up to him, knowing the very act alone could end her life.

Voldemort let out an eerie laugh, "The lot of you have a lot to learn from this young woman." they all looked at him in a confused way. "In all my time, not one of you has dared to stand up to me, and for good reason, but this, this is priceless, A witch, smaller then any of you, has the balls to defy me."

he looked down to Hermione again

"Witch, due to your little outburst you have gained something that none of these idiots have ever received – my respect. You are right in the fact that no one else could get close to Potter such as you can, therefore, I will allow you and you alone to call me Voldemort... but remember, respect with me is a fine line, cross it and you will die painfully – is that clear."

Hermione took his words into consideration " Crystal" she responded before taking the seat that had been arranged for her.

The other death eaters were still in a state of shock at the little witch sitting with them, but none more the Severus. _"He didn't even throw a curse at her" _he thought to himself, as he waited for the meal to be served.

Voldemort was being unusually quiet, looking to the witch at the end of the table, he still was having trouble believing that someone would dare defy him, he was cruel and evil, it was no secret, yet she stood up to him without visible fear. The thought also crossed his mind of something he'd seen, something that the others couldn't. When she was at her peak of anger, for a brief second it looked as if her eyes had flashed a brilliant green – something he would look into. He broke his thoughts and decided to speak further with the witch, maybe he could invoke the color to flash again.

"Miss Granger" he spoke loudly, so all could hear. "I was wondering about something. You have confirmed you do not agree with my mission -- when it comes to the final battle, who will you fight for."

She fixed her eyes on him "I will fight for neither side. I am aware that the whole thing comes down between Harry and yourself, My involvement would put my life at risk either way, If I fight for Harry, your side will kill me, If I fight for you, Harry's side would kill me. I will remain neutral."

"Very well Miss. Granger" voldemort said without further response as he dropped back into his thoughts.

The meal went rather quickly, no one had spoken much, still processing the afternoons events. Severus could detect no amount of lying in her voice, making him wonder if what she said was true about not fighting for either side. The meal ended and Voldemort rose from his seat.

"Everyone is dismissed after Miss. Granger receives her mask." he muttered a chant and a mask appeared. The room gasped at the mask. It was made of gold, unlike the silver of the other masks.

Hermione picked up the mask to examine it.

"Why gold?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the mask.

"Because you are valuable to me, the other's will make sure that no harm comes to you. I need your information and I cant get it if your dead. When we go out on raids, the others will know to look out for you and make sure you come out safe."

Severus wasn't buying it, there was something else Voldemort knew, yes the mask would make sure she was protected, but he didn't think her information on Potter would cause this type pf protection. Another trip to Albus would be needed.

The other Death eaters nodded in understanding about the witch in the gold mask, some were jealous while others were confused. Everyone was dismissed from the dark lords presence and left quickly.

"Lucius" the dark lord called after everyone else had left. "I want you to find out anything you can about eyes flashing a different color."

"My lord, what do you mean by flashing"

"Miss. Granger's eyes flashed a brilliant green color when she was at her peak of anger, I need to know why – it could possibly help us in the end."

Lucius bowed out, and made his way to start looking for an answer.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...

"Did you really mean what you said about not taking sides?" Severus asked in confusion

"No, I will side with Harry of course, but Voldemort doesn't need to know that." she answered with a small chuckle.

"We need another trip to the headmaster, he needs to know about your current standing with Voldemort"

Hermione nodded and once again made their way to visit Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

Last time:

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...

"Did you really mean what you said about not taking sides?" Severus asked in confusion

"No, I will side with Harry of course, but Voldemort doesn't need to know that." she answered with a small chuckle.

"We need another trip to the headmaster, he needs to know about your current standing with Voldemort"

Hermione nodded and once again made their way to visit Dumbledore.

Now:

"You mean to tell me, that she now has the protection of not only the order, but from Voldemort as well?" The headmaster asked with a dropped mouth.

"I'm afraid so, but there has to be something else to this – I don't understand why he would order her to be protected." Severus said, still confused with the nights events.

Albus turned to Hermione, "What would cause you to yell at Voldemort, a man who would kill you without thought?"

She shrugged, "I grew angry at him, but for some reason – I had no fear, I seemed to have had enough of him and was unable to stop the words coming from my mouth." she paused " He said he respected me for standing up to him, but I to am at a loss for his interest in my protection."

The headmaster sighed, " Let me tell you what I know and why I think he is interested in you."

Both sat quietly to listen to the old man.

At Malfoy manor, Lucius was going through his library, looking for anything that would cause color change in the eyes. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, and apparated to Voldemort side.

"I think I have found what you need My Lord" he said with a bow.

"Well, get on with it Lucius" he hissed

"The only thing I could find on eyes changing to the color green, is due to protection from the gods. When the gods bless a relationship, which I believe hers to be with Severus, the female will posses a stronger power then the male. The females eyes flash when she is upset or angry."

Voldemort sat back "So this can be of no use to us, its a warning system to tell Severus if he's messed up on something."

"No my lord, it can. Hermione is very powerful because of the gods protection" he paused, choosing his next words carefully "She is more powerful then you and Potter combined, and could be a great help in this war, but you must convince her to fight for our side."

Voldemort was deep in thought at the information "Very well Lucius, you may go – I have plans to make."

Lucius bowed once again and left for the manor.

Back at hogwarts

"This is great" Hermione said smiling

"What's great about it? If I upset you, you can hurt me worse the Voldemort?" he said while rubbing his face.

She giggled, "just watch my eyes and you'll be fine."

He let out a sigh, "I know,"

She moved over to sit on his lap, "I wont hurt my little Severus poo" Snape rolled his eyes.

"You know what I think?" he asked "I think we need a bath and sleep, Theres no telling what Voldemort is going to do next, we need our rest."

She knew he was right, Voldemort would soon start planning and they needed to be ready.

Two weeks later, Hermione and Severus were summoned to the dark lord once again.

"It is time for your first task Miss Granger." Voldemort hissed

Her stomach dropped, she knew she had to prove herself and do as requested.

"Simmons over there" pointing to a death eater standing alone "Was trying to find a way to kill you, even though I ordered you to be protected." She nooded as he continued to speak.

"I want you to kill him Miss Granger, he disobeyed and must now be punished."

Hermione swallowed hard, she knew something like this would happen, she didn't want to kill the man, but didn't want to be killed herself, so she reluctantly nodded.

Severus was cursing to himself, he hoped to avoid this one. Simmons was brought forward by two larger death eaters and placed in front of her.

She needed to prove herself or it could be her and Severus who paid "How do you want it Voldemort?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Just do it quick – he's already wasted enough time" voldemort hissed to her, observing the green in her eyes. This time Severus could see the flashing and backed away as much as possible, knowing he had to stay within 10 feet.

Hermione raised her wand, but was quickly stopped. "I want you to do it with out your wand"

"Voldemort – I do not know wandless magic" she stated, while he grinned. "I dont believe you need your wand or wandless magic to do this, you have less then a minute to complete this."

Hermione glanced at Severus, both knew what she was able to do, they just hoped to hide it from the dark lord.

"_He knows"_ she thought to herself "_no use in hiding it"_

She raised her hand and flicked her finger, causing Simmons to drop dead on the spot. The death eaters in the room stepped back in awe.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, anyone found trying to cause harm to her will face the same end."

He turned to Hermione "I knew you could do it, I just needed you to prove it." He raised from his seat

"Get out all of you, we are finished for today."

Everyone disappeared with a pop, including Hermione and Severus. "Well so much for hiding it" she said as soon as they were back in the rooms.

"Do you not feel sympathy for what you just did?" he asked confused

"A little, but at the same time, I eliminated a threat from Harry and others. I've prepared myself mentally for anything that could come my way."

Severus understood as he had trained his own mind in much the same way.

"Come, lets just rest tonight, you may have prepared your mind for this, but it will catch up to you."

She followed him into the bedroom where they fell asleep quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Last time:

"Come, lets just rest tonight, you may have prepared your mind for this, but it will catch up to you."

She followed him into the bedroom where they fell asleep quickly.

Now:

It had been a month since the last meeting, and Severus was right, it did affect her. For two weeks Hermione would wake up sweating, she would dream of the eyes looking at her through the mask, and even though it eliminated a threat, it wasn't in her nature to harm someone. She and Severus had talked about the situation in length, helping her learn to push the incident from her mind.

Severus decided he wanted to go out, it was Friday, and he felt that Hermione needed some kind of release from the life she was being forced to live. Hermione didn't want to leave the grounds, so he decided to show her a place he had discovered as a student.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they dressed in pants, boots, long sleeved shirt and robes.

"To a place I found when I was a student, You must keep it secret though."

"Of course I will, you know that." he smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

They walked out of the castle and towards the forbidden forest. He could tell she was hesitant, but he managed to get her to continue. They entered the forest and walked about 50 ft, Severus had stopped and started kicking the ground. Hermione looked over her shoulder nervously, looking for any sign of trouble.

"Ah, here it is" he said as he kicked the spot on the ground that sounded hollow. He lifted up a trap door and stuck his head in, whispering a spell that lit torches throughout the entire place. Severus lowered Hermione down gently before climbing down himself, closing the trap door behind him.

Hermione looked around in awe, there was a long hallway that seemed to expand in width the further it went down. "What is this place?" she asked in a whisper.

"I found this place when I was a student, I needed to get away one day and walked into the forest, I found a thick tree that had a large hole in it. The night was approaching so I decided to rest inside the hollow tree. As I climbed in, I noticed that the tree seemed to have a hallway, being curious, I followed it and ended up into room. I eventually sealed up the tree and made this opening, keeping the room hidden from everyone.

Hermione blinked in disbelief "Wow, I cant wait to see it." she said in an excited voice. Severus couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness and led her down the hallway.

They approached the room and Severus took the ward off the door. Hermione's eyes opened wide, The walls were covered in custom made book shelves, full of old books, The room was completely furnished. In one section there was a couch, chair and two small tables, the next corner had a kitchen table. two chairs and an ice box, and the furthest corner from the door was a large king size bed, with an added room off to the side containing large bathroom.

Hermione made her way to the couch, followed by Severus and sat down, taking in the room hidden from so many.

"Severus, this room is the best thing I've seen in a long time."

"I've never shown it to anyone before. I plan on having you around for a while, so I figured it was time to allow someone else into my private world."

Hermione blushed at the comment and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How long do you plan to keep me around?" she asked , curious to know the answer.

"well as long as you'll have me." he stood from the couch and got down on his knee.

"I know your still a student, but after everything, I cant imagine being without you when September comes. Hermione, will you marry me?"

She could see the fear of rejection in his eyes and for some reason it moved her. Tears started to fall from her eyes at the sight of the meanest professor known to Hogwarts, death eater and spy, fearing rejection from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"Of course I'll marry you Severus – I don't want to be apart from you either."

Severus pulled the Snape family ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her left ring finger. Pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he said into her ear.

He scooped her up, bridal style and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently as he kissed her with a deep flowing passion. They knew they were right for each other, their souls were combined as one and neither could imagine life without the other.

They had made love for hours, feeling each other, knowing each other, exploring each other, until they were both completely spent. They spent the entire weekend in the room together, away from the pressure they always felt when others were around. In this room they could be themselves and enjoy each other. This room would serve as a place of solitude for them both for many nights to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Last time:

They had made love for hours, feeling each other, knowing each other, exploring each other, until they were both completely spent. They spent the entire weekend in the room together, away from the pressure they always felt when others were around. In this room they could be themselves and enjoy each other. This room would serve as a place of solitude for them both for many nights to come.

Now:

Two weeks had passed since the night in the underground room, both felt a weight lifted off of them as now they knew they would be together even after the potions wore off. They had informed Dumbledore of their engagement, which made to old man smile . Life seemed to be going good once again and they relaxed into the routine they were used to.

That night as they got ready for bed, they were both broke from their comfortable silence as their arms started to burn. Looking to each other, the both quickly dress and pulled their masks over their face, apparating to Voldemort.

When they arrived, they moved into their normal positions and waited for the meeting to begin. Voldemort walked into the room, everyone bowed but Hermione as bowing would be a sign of fear and respect, she had neither for the man standing in the front.

"Rise" he hissed to the group of twenty before him, who quickly obeyed

"Still stubborn I see Ms. Granger" glaring at the young brazen witch.

"As always" she sneered back

"I called this meeting to inform you of a law that should be passing soon."

The room was deathly silent as Voldemort rested his gaze on Hermione, "I'll advise you to listen closely Granger as this effects you and other witches like you."

She nodded and continued to listen

"The new law will force all muggle born witches to marry a pure blood or half blood, failure to comply will lead to wands being snapped." Hermione could feel her chest constrict at what he was saying.

"I've pushed this law in hope of having my unmarried death eaters join with a few of the powerful muggle borns, to keep them off Potters side of the war. If everything works out, the amount of muggle born witches that are willing to fight will dwindle as husbands refuse to allow their wives to participate."

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Hermione said stepping forward, "but I don't understand why you would want a muggle born, those you are fighting against, to marry a pure blood. It doesn't make sense." she said boldly

"I figured you would be the one to question things" he said with a nasty glare "All I care about is winning this war, once I've won by keeping them away, I could care less what happens to them, I will most likely change the laws making Muggleborns nothing more then slaves."

Hermione's temper flared at his words and he watched as her eyes flashed once again. "What happens to me then? I'm not going to provide you information just to have it turned against me and result me to serving anyone."

"I will have you married to one of my death eaters, you will be protected from the law once I take over." he said to her without missing a beat. "That is another reason I've called this meeting, I need to choose your husband before the new law passes."

Severus stepped forward "I've already asked Hermione to be my wife and she's accepted."

Voldemort frowned at Severus, "Why wasn't I informed of your intentions first?"

"I'm sorry my lord" was all he could say.

"Very well, I was going to choose you anyway." he hissed

"I will be making a list of the more powerful muggle borns, when the law passes, those of you that are unattached will choose a witch. My connections in the ministry will ensure you are wed to the witch you request."

Hermione kept her cool, but inside she was on fire. It took all her strength not to hex the lot of them. The meeting continued but Hermione paid little attention to the man in front, her heart was hurting, thinking of the young witches like herself, that would be forced to marry men they didn't love just to save their magic. She wouldn't stand for it and needed to tell the order –something had to be done.

The meeting ended with only a few being hexed for one thing or another. Severus pulled her by the arm and apparated back to rooms.

"We need to see Harry and Dumbledore" she said with out giving Severus a chance to talk.

"They cannot change the laws Hermione."

"Who said anything about changing it, I need to help Harry with what ever he needs so we can kill him and get this whole thing over with."

"How do you plan to do this? Your not thinking straight."

"I am thinking perfectly fine, I need to talk to Harry and if I have to drag you all the way to the common room I will."

"Harry cant change things, it's not time for him to fight this." Severus said in a last attempt to calm her down.

"Look Severus, I know what your thinking, Just come with me and you'll understand."

Hermione was almost out the door, Severus tagging along behind her, when she suddenly stopped.

"Change of plans" is all she said before closing her eyes in concentration.

Severus raised an eyebrow, suddenly wondering about her sanity.

"Alright, come on" she said pulling him behind her.

They arrived at the blank wall and just stood there.

"Did we come to see a wall or were we going to see Potter." he said getting a little irritated at her.

She didn't get a chance to reply when suddenly Harry and Ron emerged from the cover of the invisibility cloak. No words were said as Harry paced back and forth, causing the wall to form a door. The four entered and the door vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Severus yelled "How did they know to meet you here?"

"Telepathy, we learned it last year." she replied as if it were normal "Look Severus, I need your word that nothing you learn tonight leaves this room."

Severus already shocked at what he was seeing so far couldn't help but to indulge himself further.

"You have my word."

"Right then, Harry – Ron, can you still change?"

"Its been a while, but lets give it a go." Harry replied

Without a word, Harry transformed into a black panther and Ron into a wolf.

Severus stepped back in surprise, "When the hell did they learn that?"

"Last year." she said with a smile as they transformed back to their human forms.

"How did we look?" Ron said with a smile at the shock on his professors face.

"Brilliant boys" she said in return

"Alright Hermione, lets see how you do." Harry said, sure Severus didn't know this about her.

Severus turned his head to her as she transformed into a black wolf.

"Looks good Hermione." Ron said still smiling as she changed back

"You three have my word that I will speak nothing of this, but I want answers before we leave." the three seventh years nodded.

"What did you call us for tonight?" Harry asked

"It's time finish our plan, I've just come back from a death eater meeting and we need to act fast due to the news he gave us."

"Alright, lets sit and figure this out." Ron said as they made their way to the table that appeared in the middle of the room.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but I'm trying to update all my stories before Christmas. The next chapter will be explaining things to Severus and finishing up a plan they had already been forming


	20. Chapter 20

Last time:

"It's time finish our plan, I've just come back from a death eater meeting and we need to act fast due to the news he gave us."

"Alright, lets sit and figure this out." Ron said as they made their way to the table that appeared in the middle of the room.

Now:

"Okay Hermione, what happened at the meeting?" Harry asked

"Voldie has some connections in the ministry, they are going to be approving a new law that muggle borns must marry pure or half bloods. The smartest and strongest will be requested by the unwed death eaters and old Voldemort will pull some string to guarantee the unions."

"But whats the purpose of this whole thing?" Ron asked

"By forcing muggle borns to marry, Voldemort is hoping that the pure blood husbands will not want their wives involved with the war, thus taking some of your support. By having his death eaters marry the most powerful, it would leave you with weaker witches even if their husband allowed them to fight." Hermione took a deep breath "After Voldemort wins the war, he plans to change the laws to where muggle borns are nothing more then slaves."

"What about you Hermione, whats he plan for you?"

"I'm to marry Severus and I would be the only muggle born excluded from the slave law."

"Is the marriage being forced or are you both willing?" Harry asked

"No Harry, we got engaged before Voldemort even brought this up."

"If I may interrupt, I believe I have some questions for the three of you before I sit and listen to whatever plan you may have."

"Alright Severus, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked nervously

"When exactly did you learn to be an animagus?"

Harry piped up, "fourth year, we started to learn after I knew Voldemort was back, we trained consistently for four months before we could change wandlessly."

"Are you registered?"

"No, if we registered, Voldemort would be able to find out and that could go against our plans."

"Alright, do you know how to duel with efficiency?"

"We've been taking dueling lessons with some of the adult members of the order, -- we've also trained in some dark arts but not deeply." Hermione said looking down "I haven't been able to practice given our situation so I maybe a little rusty."

"What other things have you learned under the noses of your teachers, what other things do you have to help you?"

"How bout I just give you the entire run down of what we know?" Harry asked

Severus nodded

"Alright, we are all unregistered animagi, we have all learned to talk through telepathy, I can speak parsel – tongue and with the ability to communicate through telepathy, I can relay anything I hear to Ron and Hermione. We are all three efficient at Occlumency and legilimency, along with dueling, oh and I also have an invisibility cloak."

"So you three have been planning to take Voldemort on your own, and have essentially turned yourselves into young mercenaries. What about the order and their involvement?"

"The order isn't going to do anything unless Voldemort attacks first, we decided to train ourselves for battle that way we can take him out when the time comes of our choosing." Hermione said as if they were in a business meeting."

Severus was genuinely interested in what the three had accomplished and had no doubts Voldemort would lose against the three of them, especially with Hermione's abilities through the gods.

"I personally think you three can handle Voldemort, but what plan do you have?"

"So far, we just need to get him to come to us, I plan to give him false information and now being a death eater makes that easier, I tell him Harry's been going into the forbidden forest alone and offer to lead him straight to Harry. If he accepts and comes with us, Harry and Ron will be ready for him. Originally, I was going to fight as well, but being we cant be more then ten feet from each other, I don't see that as an option any longer."

"Voldemort wont go into the forest with you unless you can prove Harry I actually there."

Harry pulled out his map, "This map will show everyone on school grounds including the forbidden forest. Hermione will have the map which will show me in the forest, I will be an animagus form, but my name will still say Harry Potter, Hermione has come up with a charm that she placed on the map, it will not show Ron's name or location, so Voldemort will think I'm alone."

"Clever, I must say. The plan could work, and if Hermione could fight I know it would work."

"But how can I --" Hermione froze as did Harry and Ron. A huge black wolf sat where Severus sat only moments before.

"Shit, he's and animagus too." Ron gulped

Severus transformed back, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve you know."

"But a black wolf, just like myself – how long have you been able to do this?"

"Ten years, a black wolf is just what I chose at the time, I suspect it to be coincidence that you chose a black wolf as well."

"Well then boys, looks like Voldie going to have a pack of wolves after him." she said with a smile.

"Hermione, did Voldemort happen to say when the law will take effect?"

"Not specifically, he just said it would happen in a short amount of time."

"Alright, try to get him the information about me being in the forest, contact me through telepathy and tell me the plan. I say we try to do this within two weeks because I'm personally tired of dealing with this shit and I'd like to have a month or so of normal school without the threat of Voldemort."

"Alright sound good to me" said Ron

"Me too" Hermione replied

"Why do I feel like I just joined a club or something" Severus sighed "I guess I'm in."

"Alright just meet back here if anything changes." Harry said while standing "I am going to bed, I need my beauty sleep" he chuckled.

The group separated and made their way back to their rooms, Severus was curious to see how well Hermione could protect her mind from him, it could make for an interesting game.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

"Alright just meet back here if anything changes." Harry said while standing "I am going to bed, I need my beauty sleep" he chuckled.

The group separated and made their way back to their rooms, Severus was curious to see how well Hermione could protect her mind from him, it could make for an interesting game.

Now:

A week had passed since the meeting with Ron and Harry. Severus had tried many times to get inside Hermione's mind and it had in fact become a game for them both. Severus had only been able to enter a few times, but Hermione was waiting with false images, many including her naked, almost naked and even once with her kissing Viktor Krum, making him upset.

During one of the sessions, Severus had decided to turn into the black wolf and chase her around the room, Instinctively Hermione also changed and allowed the chase, but something incredible had happened, they both noticed that Severus had been more then 10 feet away from her and while in their forms, the spell didn't seem to take effect. Testing their theory, Severus would stay in one room, while Hermione went to the other allowing them to be away from each other. This would definitely help.

The very same night, Hermione and Severus had been summoned once again to Voldemort.

"The law will pass in two weeks time." he hissed " I have a list of the powerful muggleborn witches and tonight you will choose you bride."

Hermione and Severus stood in silence, watching the available death eaters fight over the girls.

"This is ridiculous, I'm telling Voldemort about Harry while they fight." she said to him in a low voice. Severus nodded.

"Voldemort" she called as he stood watching the death eaters fight. She and Severus walked over to the creepy lord.

"I have some information for you." she said looking bored

"Really Ms. Granger, and what would that be?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I've been watching Harry and he's been sneaking into the forbidden forest for the last few nights, he's always alone and always stays for a few hours."

"Why would you be telling me this?" he asked, suspicious of her revelations, she rolled her eyes.

"Because as I told you, self preservation is everything to me, you want information, I tell you what I find, it's simple really."

"I want proof Ms. Granger." he hissed

She pulled the map from her robes, and handed him the map, "He usually goes in around this time of night, give or take ten minutes."

Voldemort retreated to his chair, watching the map closely. Hermione used her telepathy while he was distracted.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Harry. "_Start towards the forbidden forest, Voldemort is watching the map."_ she projected to him.

She watched as Voldemorts eyes grew wide as Harry Potters dot made its way towards the forest.

"Ms. Granger" he hissed in a sickly sweet voice for being such a vial man. "It seems that you have done well for me."

She nodded,

"I say we pay Mr. Potter a little visit." he hissed

Hermione froze, she didn't expect him to want to go tonight, she also wasn't expecting Voldemort to want to bring along a few extra death eaters. Remaining composed, she smiled. "As you wish."

She turned away while Voldemort told the death eaters his plans and closed her eyes once again.

"_He's coming for you tonight, make sure you and Ron are ready, he's also bringing death eaters with him, along with Severus and I. Be ready." _She told him mentally.

Severus pulled Hermione to the side as soon as he noticed her eyes open. "How do you expect to take on so many with just the four of us."

"Don't worry, we've been fighting him long enough with out help." she said trying to remain cool and collected.

"I hope your right." he said before turning his attention back to Voldemort.

"My Lord, are you sure its wise to go in without planning for a few days?" Severus asked, knowing the dark lord wouldn't back down.

"He is alone, unprotected by the order or his friends, I _will_ attack tonight." he hissed

"Yes my lord," he replied stepping closer to Hermione.

"Why would you ask him that?" she hissed in a low voice.

"To throw him off, making him think that he's not being trapped into anything, that way he wont try anything that would ruin our plans." he replied.

"Ms. Granger" Voldemort hissed again "I think you need to be rewarded for the information you have provided."

"Thank you, sir" she said, hating the niceness dripping from her voice.

"Approach...alone." he hissed

Hermione approached but Severus was only ten feet away. "I said alone, Ms. Granger."

"Severus and I are stuck together, we aren't able to be more then ten feet apart." she replied

"Well I cant have you going into fight in that condition, now can I." he asked "Severus, come closer to Ms. Granger."

Severus complied, slightly worried what the Dark lord was planning. Once he was a foot away from Hermione, he stopped, preparing himself for anything. Voldemort raised his wand and chanted in a language that neither Hermione or Severus recognized, a blue light flew from the end of his wand, hitting Hermione and Severus in the chest. The pair raised off the ground and started a slow spin in mid air, a loud cracking noise could be heard through out the room. The light slowly diminished and the pair fell to the floor.

"Rise" he yelled.

Hermione and Severus rose from the ground slowly, both trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Walk away from each other." he bellowed. Hermione glanced over to Severus, who shrugged and started to walk away from her.

5 feet, 7 feet, 10 feet, 15 feet, and he stopped, turning slowly to Voldemort.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Ancient magic, you two are no longer bound together and can fight like you are intended."

Both felt a sense of relief, but also a sense of sadness at being separated. Their thoughts were however cut short as Voldemort gave the order to disapperate into the forbidden forest.


	22. Chapter 22

Last time:

Both felt a sense of relief, but also a sense of sadness at being separated. Their thoughts were however cut short as Voldemort gave the order to disapperate into the forbidden forest.

Now:

As Voldemort and his death eaters made their way deep into the forbidden forest, Severus and Hermione had been looking around for any sign of Ron or Harry, while trying to remain on task and unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Severus was the first to notice the yellow eyes of Ron in his wolf form, slightly nudging Hermione to get her attention to him, so Ron would know who not to attack, Nodding his wolf head in understanding.

"Ron can you hear me?" she said wordlessly

"yes I can hear you." he replied back.

"Plan still one by one silently?"

"Yes, which one first?" he replied back

"The one directly next to Severus, on the count of three, I'll cast a silencing charm and you take him."

"On my count" Ron replied "1...2...3"

Hermione silently cast a silencing spell onto the unsuspecting death eater as her powers helped her with her wand less magic, and Ron crept out from the bushes, lunging on the death eater and dragging him into the woods.

Once Ron had the death eater far enough, he transformed into his human form and bound the death eater to a tree with unbreakable ropes.

"Three teenagers 1, death eaters 0" Ron said before transforming back into a wolf and running to catch up with the group.

Once they were in sight again, Ron asked who the second one was to go.

"The one directly in front of me, he's having trouble walking through the woods, he's an easy take down." Hermione replied.

"1...2...3" and the process repeated. Making it believable when Severus disappeared from the group to help with the one by one removal.

Severus waited until he was sure he wasn't being watched, transformed into the black wolf and made his way to Ron.

"Alright Weasley, what do we do next?" Severus asked

"She's going to start silencing them by two's, she will tell me what two and I'll relay it to you, once you are out of sight, transform back and bind them to a tree then return for the next two."

"What if it's noticed that the death eaters are vanishing and one of them goes to report it?" Severus asked trying to get caught up on everything.

"Hermione will take care of them, don't worry." he replied

In the front of the line, Voldemort held the map tightly in his hands, walking towards the dot that was moving deeper into the forest. "_I wonder what Potter is up to out here?_" he thought to himself. Voldemort liked the idea that he was hunting for Harry.

Severus and Ron had removed four more death eaters, leaving 12 still to be dealt with. Just as she was to cast the spell on two more, Bellatrix noticed the absentees and started to raise alarm right before she was silenced and bound instantly by Hermione. Ron took off quickly to pull her out of the way and get her tied to a tree.

Hermione noticed the pair of yellow eyes watching her, waiting for the next cue on who to take.

" Have Severus flank behind me and get the one to my right, and you take the one to the left."

"1...2...3" the black wold moved with grace, grabbing the death eater by his robes and taking him to the ground, pulling the struggling death eater into the woods.

This act continued until there were only three death eaters left, five if you included Hermione and Voldemort. Hermione continued to walk with the remaining death eaters until she heard Voldemort hiss, "He's close, according to the map, we should get to him within the next two minutes."

Taking this as her chance, she transformed into a black wolf, slightly smaller then Severus and disappeared into the woods.

"Okay Severus, she has transformed which means we are to run ahead and meet up with Harry, Hermione is on her way there now."

"So we're taking them one each?" Severus asked

"Yes, and of course Harry gets Voldemort, after our three are taken care of, we help Harry if needed."

"Alright, let get up there." Severus replied and the two wolves ran through the woods at top speeds to reach Harry before Voldemort did.

"Come out Potter, I know your here." Voldemort hissed

A black panther stalked out of the woods and stood directly in front of him, flanked by two black wolves and one gray wolf.

"I smell trickery Ms. Granger" he growled as he turned to Avada her. He did not expect to see his numbers down to three.

"Playing dirty Potter, are we?" he laughed evilly.

Suddenly the three wolves ran at top speeds, grabbing their determined target and disposing of them quickly, the death eaters nor Voldemort had time to respond as the wolves moved to quickly.

"Ahh, so Potter is a panther, very creative." he hissed.

Once the wolves returned, Harry transformed into his human form, followed by Severus, Hermione and Ron.

"Traitors" he bellowed looking at Hermione and Severus.

"Actually, I'm not a traitor, _YOU_ forced me to join." Hermione said in a voice not even Severus had heard.

"You joined to protect Severus you stupid witch." he hissed. "and you Severus, turned traitor for some pussy did you?"

"I've been on the side of the light for years. I've been spying against you for as long as I can remember." Severus seethed

Hermione's powers had suddenly gone into overdrive, she could feel that Severus was in mortal Danger and it awakened all of her sense's. Everything started to go into slow motion as Voldemort raised his wand to Severus, her hearing seemed to be amplified, the words left Voldemort's mouth before anyone had a chance to stop him.

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted, the curse hitting Severus straight in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Hermione eyes were glowing a bright green as she stared to Voldemort. As if in trance, Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands, casting the killing curse in unison, causing the dark lord to fall.

Harry and Ron collapsed to the ground, the curse didn't take long to work on the wizard, but they felt as if they had been dueling for hours.

Hermione quickly made her way over to the limp body of Severus, throwing herself onto him crying,

"Whats the meaning of the powers I was given, if I couldn't protect you." she sobbed into his chest.

Ron and Harry were watching the whole event with wide eyes, they didn't like the relationship, but to have it end this way made their hearts ache for their friend. Hermione had her head firmly pressed into his chest when she had a strange feeling come over her. She rose to her feet without any effort and silently walked over the Voldemort's body.

"You took him from me" she screamed as she kicked Voldemort in his face. "You had no right to take him, you had no right to take anyone." she screamed, kicking him it the stomach.

"YOU DESERVED TO DIE, NOT EVERYONE ELSE." she screamed in an almost evil voice.

Harry and Ron watched with their mouths gaped open as the normal calm and collected Hermione disappeared and a ranting, raving Hermione took her place.

"You will never return you fucking bastard." she said in a lower voice. She raised her hand, spreading her fingers as if she were going to scratch across a chalk board, and with a swift down ward motion, Voldemort's body was sliced into four strips, raising her hand again, she repeated the motion causing a complete severance of his head, chest, hips and Knees.

Her powers had receded and she collapsed to the ground. Harry and Ron watched with horrified expressions at what just occurred.

"What the hell was that?" Ron finally yelled and was answered by a female voice not belonging to anyone they had known. They spun around and came face to face with a woman glowing bright white.

"She took her revenge on the one who took her love from her." the woman replied.

"What's the meaning of it? Severus is dead and she's gone mad." Ron responded, Harry still standing there in shock.

"Severus is not dead. Her powers enabled her to tear the very soul from the one who wronged her, in return, any innocent life that he has stolen, will return."

"E-even m-my parents?" Harry asked

"Yes, even your parents. Severus was not innocent, but he gave enough in his life to make up for what he had done. They are all alive now, and Severus and Hermione will return once I take my leave."

"Are you only hear to explain this to us?" Ron asked, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"No, I have come to make sure that Voldemort is in fact dead before I leave this place."

She walked over to the mutilated body and waved her hand, causing Voldemorts corpse to turn to ash without fire.

"You four have saved many lives tonight and I commend you for that." she then gave a warm smile and vanished.

Severus instantly sprung to life, trying to figure out what happened. His eyes fell to the crumpled girl laying close to a large pile of ash.

"Hermione" he whispered as his heart felt like it was being stabbed, his chest constricted and he started to feel sick.

"She's alive Severus, she's just exhausted." Harry said as he approached.

He ran to her side and scooped her into his arms. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he was staring into her pale face.

"I fried the bastard." she said weakly with a small smile.

Severus wasted no time as he stood with her still in his arms. "I want you all to get the the castle, I will have the death eaters collected once we are sure Hermione is okay."

Ron transformed into a wolf again as Harry turned into the panther, both taking off towards the castle. Severus gripped onto Hermione tightly and apparated straight into the hospital wing.

An hour later, Hermione was sitting up and smiling as they explained the events to a stunned looking Dumbledore. Harry and Ron approached the hospital wing with James and Lily Potter in tow, alive and well.

"Hermione" Harry said with a beaming smile, "I'd like you to meet my parents."

A/N: Only a few chapters left, YAY. I also want to state that I know this isn't how the book has it, but its so much fun to kill Voldie off in different ways.


	23. Chapter 23

Last time:

An hour later, Hermione was sitting up and smiling as they explained the events to a stunned looking Dumbledore. Harry and Ron approached the hospital wing with James and Lily Potter in tow, alive and well.

"Hermione" Harry said with a beaming smile, "I'd like you to meet my parents."

Now:

The next morning found Hogwarts packed with people, apparently news spread fast in the wizarding world. Members of the order had spend most of the night collecting the bound death eaters and hauling them to Azkaban. Hermione had recovered surprisingly fast from her exhaustion but the news had spread that she was a death eater herself. Dumbledore decided it was in her best interest to hold a meeting of sorts to get her reputation cleared allowing order members and a few reporters to stay for the meeting.

Hermione and Severus had been so accustom to being stuck together, anyone who didn't learn of the separation would have thought nothing had changed. She continued to sit at the staff table with Severus and looking down to where the other students were sitting, all eyes were either on her or on Harry and his parents. Dumbledore stood to address the crowded hall.

"Good morning everyone. I know that everyone has heard the rumors of Voldemort's demise and that our own Hermione Granger was a death eater." he paused as the crowd erupted into talk. " The truth is Voldemort is in fact dead, never to return." the hall filled with cheers at the conformation. "The rumors of Ms. Granger being a death eater are also true." Silence. " At the beginning of the year, a potions accident caused Ms. Granger to be literally stuck to the Potions master, Professor Snape. Professor Snape had been a spy against Voldemort for many years, unfortunately despite their best efforts, Voldemort had discovered the predicament that the two were in and forced Hermione to become a death eater in order to save Professor Snape's life." The room was still silent as they looked to Hermione, she was red and looked close to tears because of some of the looks she was recieving.

"Is it true that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Professor Snape are the four who managed to take down Voldemort and his death eater without help?" a reporter asked

"Yes, that information is correct, I would not have agreed to them doing this by themselves, but it was something the four of them had worked out ahead of time." Dumbledore replied

"How is it that Harry Potters parents are alive?" another reporter asked

Before Dumbledore had a chance to answer, the doors of the hall burst open and Sirius Black stepped through, earning gasps from everyone in the room. Harry wasted no time and ran to his god father, followed shortly by Hermione, both flinging their arms around him.

"How did you get back?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. The crowd listened to every word.

"My life was taken from me because of Voldemort and his followers, I can only assume I'm here because of his death."

A reported again broke the silence "How are these people coming back?"

Hermione gave Sirius a second hug before making her way back to Severus, she new what was going to be explained next. Dumbledore gave them a glance for their approval before answering the questions.

"Professor Snape and Ms. Granger had formed a relationship on a romantic level while they were stuck together. The relationship has been blessed by the gods, giving them powers of protection. Severus was in fact killed during last nights battle, but Hermione's powers kicked in. While I'll not go into the gory details, Hermione essentially destroyed Voldemorts soul in revenge for Severus's death. She was of age when the relationship started and are in fact engaged to be married." he paused allowing the newest information to sink in before continuing. "When Ms. Granger destroyed Voldemorts soul, all that had lost their lives because of him, directly or indirectly, were given their lives back – that is why Sirius and the Potters are here with us today."

As Dumbledore finished his speech, the hall erupted once more into cheers for the four hero's, despite two being former death eaters. Eventually the crowd died down and those that weren't students had left the grounds, except for the Potters and Sirius.

Hermione gave Severus a small smile, "I think everyone took things better then expected."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." he replied, then smiled at her "When do you want to get married now that everyone knows about us, I'm afraid now that the news is out that we are no longer stuck together, you will be removed from my rooms and I would like to make sure that doesn't happen."

Hermione giggled, "How about next week? I have to be honest, I don't like the idea of not being with you, I guess I've just grown used to the fact that we couldn't be apart."

"Next week is fine with me, I also have an idea we can do to surprise everyone, proving to them That we are real in our relationship...if your game of course."

Her slytherin smile appeared across her face and she agreed, Severus stood to get everyone's attention.

"Ms. Granger and I will be getting married Next week, I wish to invite everyone to join us on that day."

The students clapped at the announcement as did the staff. The news was indeed out and they planned to make their wedding one that everyone would remember. With a smile, Hermione stood, grabbed his arm and made their way out of the hall, they had a plan to make.

A/N: Wedding in next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I hope your not wanting a romantic, detailed wedding because I'm not good at those. Yes I'm married, but had a tooth ache throughout the entire wedding and honeymoon, so I didn't get to enjoy mine much.

Last time:

The students clapped at the announcement as did the staff. The news was indeed out and they planned to make their wedding one that everyone would remember. With a smile, Hermione stood, grabbed his arm and made their way out of the hall, they had a plan to make.

Now:

The week had passed by quickly, Hermione and Severus worked on the wedding every moment they had available away from class or other duties. Things were going exactly as planned, especially the little extra surprise they had decided to do.

The day of the wedding, Hogwarts was packed with not only students, but people from all over, everyone wanting to see the couple wed.

The seating arrangements were sparse, they had only planned for a few to have designated seating, everyone else could sit wherever they wanted.

Harry, Ron, the rest of the Weasley family, Remus, Tonks, the professors, Harry's parents and last but not least, Neville and his parents, would be seated in the front row. Hermione had contacted Neville earlier in the day as he would play a special part in the wedding. She handed him three vials of potion and started on his instructions.

"Neville, these potions are vital towards the wedding, When we turn around to face the crowd, you are to bring these three vials of potion to us."

"Sure Hermione, but why me?" Neville asked

"Because if not for you, Severus and I would not have ended up here today." she said with a smile, "Remember to take good care of the potions."

"I will, see you in an hour." he replied as he walked out the door.

Hermione went about getting herself dressed and ready for her big day, she was ready to be Hermione Snape. A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in"

"Are you ready for me to walk you down the isle and give you away to the dungeon bat." Sirius asked with a smile, earning his a swift punch in the arm.

"He's not a bat, he is my future husband." she replied while taking his extended arm and smiling. "Do you remember what to do when Neville comes up to us?"

"Sure do, I still don't understand why you want to do this, but hey, it's your wedding or funeral, however you want to look at it."

"I'm happy to be getting married to him, you just consider it a funeral." she said with a small laugh. Sirius just shook his head.

"Come on, lets get you married."

He walked her down to the grounds and stopped just out of sight, waiting for Dumbledore to give the signal. Dumbledore waved his wand and a soft music could be heard.

"Thats your cue, you ready?"

"I'm ready, lets go." She said as she started to tug him . Hermione knew she should be a crying, love sick mess, a bridezilla of sorts, but instead she was just anxious to see the looks on everyones face when their plan went off.

Sirius walked her down the Isle, her eyes fixed on Severus. He had that gleam in his eye, one that said "this is going to be great". Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a little when Severus smirked and gave her a wink.

Sirius finally released Hermione to Severus after giving her a peck on the cheek, and stood to the side. Dumbledore started the ceremony, which led to tears for quite a few people.

Neville sat, anxiously waiting for his signal to come. He had no idea what the potions were for, but since she had given them to him, he protected them with his life. Hermione looked over her shoulder to Neville and almost felt bad, she would be sure to tell him the plan as soon as she had a chance.

Severus on the other hand, didn't feel bad at all. He considered it payback for 7 yrs of torture having to endure him in class.

As Dumbledore finished the ceremony, they kissed and turned to face the crowd. Neville immediately stood and walked towards the couple, potions held out ready to do his part. As he walked by, Sirius stuck out his foot and tripped him. Neville fell forward causing the potions to mix and land on the newly married couple.

Gasps were heard through out the crowd, all eyes landing on Neville. "I-I'm so sorry." Neville said, clearly upset at what had happened. Hermione couldn't stand it and went to Neville, Severus following close behind. She dropped to her knees next to Neville.

"Hey, don't be upset. I actually wanted you to spill the potions on us." she whispered.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because after Voldemort separated us, we realized that we kinda liked being stuck together, we had already planned to be stuck together for a year. I know it sounds stupid and doesn't make since, but thats just what we wanted for now."

"How long is this potion for?" Neville asked

"It will only work for about three months, but it's long enough to prove to the people who still have doubt about us, that we really want to be together."

"But being together with out the hold of the potion should prove it enough."

Hermione shook her head "I want to make a statement to everyone that we willingly stuck ourselves together, to prove we want to be around each other all the time. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

Neville nodded but gave her a small smile.

"Now Neville, everything is planned, when we stand up, Severus, Sirius, you and myself will all bow to the crowd, Severus will make a small announcement on what happened and hopefully we will get a good chuckle out of people."

When they finally stood, everyone was looking at the smiling four in the front. Some had looks of horror on their faces, while others just stared.

Severus walked forward a bit to address everyone. As he finished his announcement, most people were laughing, while others maintained their look of shock. With a final bow, they made their way down to where the reception was to be held.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok guys, last chapter. Hope you like it.

Three years later:

"Ahhhhh, why did you do this?" Severus yelled while holding his stomach in pain.

"You said... you wanted to... do everything with me, why ...should this be different?"

"BECAUSE THIS ISN'T NORMAL?" he yelled through clinched teeth.

"Oh quit whining, the potion you took just lets you feel the pain that I feel."

"MEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GIVE BIRTH, IT...IS...NOT...NORMAL."

"Will you two quit bickering, this is supposed to be a happy time for both of you."

"One more word Potter and I will give you the potion she gave me." Severus snarled

"I didn't get her pregnant, this is your doing." Harry laughed

Just then a healer walked in, doing her best to hide her giggle. "How are you feeling Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape?" she asked in a sweet voice

"I feel pressure, I think its almost time." Hermione panted out.

"Let me give you a check and see if your ready to push yet." the healer lifted up the blanket to feel her cervix. As soon as she pushed her fingers inside Hermione, Severus let out a yelp and lifted off the bed that was placed next to Hermione.

"What did you do that for Severus?" Hermione asked confused

"Because I could feel the examination she gave you."

"Oh shit" Hermione said looking shocked.

"Whats oh shit?" Severus asked in a panic.

"I think I made the potion to strong, your only supposed to feel the contractions." she replied

Severus, Harry and Ron all looked at her with shock.

"You mean he's going to fell everything?" Harry asked with wide eyes, leaving Hermione to nod.

"Bloody hell" Ron said as he leaned up against the wall, feeling bad for Severus for the first time in his life.

"YOU MEAN, I'M GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN OF THE BABY COMING OUT!!!!!" he asked in a panic stricken voice.

"I'm sorry Severus." she replied as she let out another howl in pain.

"Mrs. Snape, you are ready to start pushing." The healer said with a smile.

Two hours later, a small crowd had been drawn to the door of her room. One womanly scream and three manly screams could be heard throughout the hospital.

"Whats going on in there?" Mrs. Weasley asked a passing nurse.

"Apparently, the woman giving birth gave her husband a potion to make him feel the birth as well."

"You mean to tell me that Severus Snape feels like he's having a baby too?"

The nurse laughed, "Yes he is, I actually think it's a pretty good idea."

"Well why are Harry and Ron screaming?"

The nurse burst out in a fit of laughter, "Apparently Mrs. Snape is squeezing Harry's hand so hard its turning purple, and Mr. Snape some how got a hold of Ron, who is also being squeezed in pain."

The conversation was interrupted by a blood curdling scream, causing everyone to jump.

"BLOODY HELL SEVERUS, DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT!! Ron's voice yelled "AND LET GO OF MY ARM, YOUR GOING TO RIP IT OFF!!"

Another scream could be heard, but this time from Hermione.

"Your almost there Mrs. Snape, one more push and the baby will be out." the healer encouraged

"Please Hermione, hurry up, My hand is killing me, Ron is flopping around like and air deprived gold fish and Severus is close to passing out, we men aren't made for this." Harry begged

Hermione took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might, finally delivering the little girl with black hair.

"Oh thank Merlin" Severus breathed out, releasing a horror stricken Ron as the potion wore off as soon as the baby was out.

Harry was also released, leaving his hand seriously bruised.

"You have a healthy baby girl!" the healer yelled. Severus rose from his bed and went to see his child.

"You did good Hermione." Severus said as he pushed her hair from her face. "I'm going to go tell everyone she fine and healthy."

Hermione nodded and controlled her giggles as Severus walked from the room, bow legged, followed by a limping Ron and a stiff handed Harry.

"You three looked better after killing Voldemort then you do now!" Molly laughed.

"I can assure you Molly, fighting Voldemort was more pleasant than what we just went through." Severus replied with a shudder.

"The baby is a girl and she is healthy, I'll let you know when you can see her." Severus announced before turning and walking back towards the room.

"Wait, whats her name?" Molly asked

"Samantha, Samantha Snape." he replied before walking into the door.

Hermione and Severus ended up having two more children in the following years, two boys, one named Severus the other was named Sirius. All three ended up with their fathers hair and their mothers eyes.

Harry,Ron and Sirius were dubbed god fathers for the children, poor Samantha didn't stand a chance, she grew up with having two younger, but protective brothers, a father and two godfathers with the reputation of being the one's who killed the most powerful dark Lord, and another godfather who was an ex convict from Azkaban. The boys around her where scared to even talk to her.

Harry and Ron married two nice girls and had children of their own, within two years of Samantha's birth. The year that all three of the Snape children, the Weasley children and Potter children, entered the halls of Hogwarts even being in different years, Dumbledore decided to retire to save his sanity.

Harry had a son and daughter, his son was sorted into Gryffindor, while his daughter was put in Slytherin. All three Snape children were put into Slytherin, while the three Weasley children were put in Gryffindor. Hogwarts was never the same again.

End


End file.
